La emoción de la magia
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Se dice que la magia viene de las emociones. Si eso es verdad, significa que lo que pasa entre ellos es mágico también. Harry Potter AU. Crack!pairing.
1. Patronus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, mientras que el mundo de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling.  
 **Advertencias:** Out of Character, como siempre. No me sé todos los hechizos (recurrí a la wiki y a una aplicación muy útil) y no he leído los libros en mucho tiempo, así que las cosas pueden variar de manera drástica. Cambios en los puntos de vista así como en el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia sin previo aviso (aunque creo que este cambio será notable).  
 **Comentarios:** Tal vez este sea otro típico AU/UA con una no tan típica —pero sí típica de mí— _crack_!pair. Otro fic largo que, debo admitir, será actualizado de manera aleatoria porque eso de actualizar una vez por semana seguirá siendo un sueño inalcanzable para mí.

* * *

 **La emoción de la magia**

* * *

« _La magia viene de las emociones, entre otras cosas. Y cuando dos personas están juntas, en esa intimidad, cuando realmente se aman el uno al otro de una forma egoísta, los cambia a ambos. Se queda en la energía de sus vidas, incluso cuando están separados._ »

— Jim Butcher, **Blood Rites**

* * *

 **Uno**

 _Patronus_

* * *

Los susurros de los alumnos inquietos alejan cualquier silencio que quiera imponerse en el aula. Las miradas curiosas de los alumnos de tercero deambulan y se posan en el profesor y, acto seguido, en los dos jóvenes mayores. El profesor revisa su libro por última vez antes de dirigirse hacia el centro del salón. Da un fuerte aplauso para atraer la entera atención de sus alumnos —porque considera que no es necesario recurrir a _Sonorus_ para ello— y los murmullos cesan.

—Buenas tardes —comienza, su tono amable mientras su mirada se va encontrado con cada estudiante presente. Sonríe y continúa:— La clase pasada comenté que hoy tendríamos una sesión especial. Para ello —da unos cuantos pasos y se coloca junto a los dos alumnos que ha invitado a su clase—, he pedido a Sawamura —Daichi hace una ligera reverencia mientras intenta ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa; algunas chicas de Gryffindor se sonrojan y otras le devuelven la sonrisa— y a Sugawara.

El cambio en el ambiente, en sus rostros, es inmediato. Koshi nota las miradas en él a la vez que ciertos murmullos comienzan a surgir. Ya sabe qué están comentando, qué es lo que se susurran, así que levanta la mano y dice un 'hola'. Nadie le responde, pero los murmullos cesan y las miradas de los chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se quedan fijas en él.

—El día de hoy —el profesor continúa y provoca que la atención de sus alumnos se desvíe de Koshi hacia él—, nos harán el favor de mostrarnos un hechizo avanzado. Hace unos años —camina hasta llegar a su escritorio y sacar un baúl. Lo arrastra— un profesor encerró a un _boggart_ en un baúl como este y le enseñó el mismo hechizo a un mago muy famoso. Así que… —hace una pausa y analiza las expresiones que cada uno de los alumnos tiene en sus rostros— ¿quién le teme a los _dementores_?

Algunos tragan saliva, otros susurran que no le temen a nada, unos más permanecen callados; sin embargo, Daichi levanta la mano.

—¿Sí, Sawamura?

—Creo, si me permite, que todos tememos a los dementores. ¿Quién no? —sonríe, seguro de sí mismo—. Arrancan cualquier recuerdo que tenga un poco de felicidad en él. Hacen parecer que ese trozo de alegría jamás hubiera existido.

El silencio se impone, los alumnos se miran entre sí. El profesor sonríe, un pequeño brillo de malicia en sus ojos y da un paso hacia un lado, uno de sus brazos extendiéndose hacia el baúl.

—Si me hacen el honor.

Koshi y Daichi se colocan frente al baúl.

« _Concéntrate_ » Koshi se dice y comienza a evocar en su mente la imagen de un _dementor_. No quiere confundir al _boggart_ y sabe que Daichi está imaginando la misma o una situación similar. Se obliga a pensar en sus amigos siendo atacados por varios de ellos. Una delgada mano acercándose de forma peligrosa…

—¿Están listos? —el profesor pregunta con la mano lista para levantar la tapa del baúl en cualquier momento. Daichi asiente.

El baúl se abre. La habitación comienza a enfriar y una figura delgada y encapuchada se alza. Los alumnos dejan escapar un gemido, incluso los que aseveraban no temerle a la criatura retroceden. Koshi busca en su memoria algún recuerdo feliz, uno que le ayude en demasía. Escucha varias voces y, entre ellas, una muy conocida grita.

 _«¡Koshi, corre!»_ Se concentra más. Eso es un mal recuerdo porque _él_ está bien, realizando un ensayo, preparando una poción mientras Koshi hace la demostración de un encantamiento. Busca algún recuerdo, busca y busca hasta que logra encontrarlo.

— _Expecto patronum_ —recita sólo un instante después que Daichi. Haces de luz plateada abandonan las puntas de las varitas y comienzan a tomar la forma de dos animales diferentes.

El primero que aparece es un lobo. El animal logra asustar a la criatura y provoca que retroceda. Sin embargo, lo que deja sorprendidos a todos es el otro _patronus_. Hay ciertas formas conocidas y la que está ante ellos Daichi sólo la ha visto una vez. Es grande, más que el lobo; su andar es elegante y, después de unos segundos, se detiene. Un instante después, se abalanza sobre el _boggart_ y le obliga a retroceder, le hace tropezar. El profesor se apresura y logra encerrar una vez más a la criatura dentro del baúl que le mantenía cautivo.

El lobo desaparece ante la mirada de todos; empero, el otro animal sigue ahí. El felino, un enorme gato plateado que posee dos colas, aquella forma que en el pasado sólo se había dejado ver una vez, observa atento a su convocador.

—Gracias —Koshi dice y el felino desaparece.

Cuando vuelve en sí, nota el silencio, las miradas sobre él, el asombro en el rostro de Daichi y la enorme sonrisa del profesor Takeda. Un sonrojo se instala en la punta de sus orejas.

El profesor Takeda no dice nada, el brillo en sus ojos es peligroso y sus labios formando esa sonrisa no le indican nada bueno. Daichi sólo le ve, como siempre, al parecer ha superado la sorpresa inicial.

—Oh —Takeda comienza, incapaz de detenerse por más tiempo—. Había escuchado sobre eso pero nunca lo había presenciado.

La sonrisa nunca abandona el rostro del profesor Takeda, es más, hasta parece ensancharse aún más con cada palabra que dice, lo que ocasiona que su sonrojo se expanda hasta sus mejillas y desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, clase, eso es todo —aplaude para atraer una vez más la atención de sus alumnos—. No olviden que los encantamientos pueden ser muy poderosos dependiendo de la concentración que tengan y, por supuesto, del movimiento correcto de la muñeca. Otros más, como el encantamiento _Patronus_ , requieren de un grado de complejidad mayor; sin embargo, eso no significa que no sean capaces de convocar uno —hace una pausa y se gira hacia el par de estudiantes invitados—. Sawamura, Sugawara, gracias por venir.

—Fue un placer —Koshi responde y le sonríe al profesor. Y lo fue… hasta el momento en el que su _patronus_ apareció.

A su lado, Daichi le vigila atento.

—Me hubiese gustado que se quedaran por más tiempo y así podrías decirme del cambio en tu _patronus_ —el profesor comenta, emocionado—, pero no quiero entretenerlos por más tiempo. Es la hora del almuerzo y creo que el _dementor_ , real o no, aún drena la energía y necesitan comer.

Abandonan el aula después de eso y caminan por los amplios pasillos del castillo, el silencio les acompaña y ninguno se atreve a mirar al otro hasta que llegan al comedor. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, Daichi le detiene, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y con ello él se obliga a verle. Su amigo le sonríe.

—No te presionaré —comienza—, pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿cierto?

Koshi suelta un gemido y Daichi ríe a carcajadas mientras cruzan el gran comedor. Cuando llegan al lado de un trío problemático, preguntan por qué es que Koshi parece molesto y Daichi no puede parar de reír.

—Es un secreto —responde el chico de Gryffindor, haciendo que las miradas de los otros se dirijan hacia el alumno de Slytherin que destaca en esa mesa.

Un secreto que justo en ese momento entra en el gran comedor, que viene acompañado de un chico rubio de Ravenclaw, que es el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin y que, contra todo pronóstico, es uno de los dos más sociables de esa casa.

—Oye, ¡Kuroo! —Daichi le grita y la atención de este se enfoca en el pequeño grupo de Griffyndor y en el único estudiante de Slytherin.

Mientras Kuroo Tetsuro se acerca hacia ellos, Koshi comienza a repasar todos los hechizos no prohibidos que puede utilizar en contra de Daichi.

* * *

 **Notas:  
** Creo que esto será muy divertido de escribir y también siempre me preguntaré por qué mi primer capítulo es tan pero tan corto.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Sombrero

**Advertencias:** Unos OCs se han colado. No son relevantes, pero eso no significa que no aparecerán en futuros capítulos.

* * *

 **A**

Sombrero

* * *

Está en Londres, de vacaciones con sus padres, cuando un misterioso sobre llega hasta él. Es muy curioso. Está hecho de un papel muy viejo pero no parece que vaya a romperse con facilidad. El olor que desprende es parecido al de esos libros que hay en la biblioteca, de los que sólo los adultos leen; y, por la parte de atrás, está cerrado con una de esas cosas que ha visto en varias películas. Con la cera roja de una vela que hace resaltar un escudo que tiene a varios animales en él.

Su madre, viendo que se ha distraído con el sobre, pregunta qué es lo que tiene en las manos. Koshi sonríe —porque considera necesario hacerlo y porque el gesto se dibuja con facilidad en su rostro— y extiende el sobre hacia ella. La mano delgada de la mujer lo toma, ve el escudo dibujado con tinta durante un par de segundos y gira el sobre. Con la misma tinta y con una caligrafía perfecta, el nombre de Sugawara Koshi —con los _kanji_ trazados de manera perfecta— aparece junto con su ubicación. London Zoo frente al hogar del dragón de Komodo; Londres, Inglaterra. Ella busca con la mirada, sus ojos son rápidos al buscar entre la muchedumbre, tratando de encontrar a la persona que le haya dado ese sobre a su hijo. Cuando no ve a nadie, coloca su mano libre en la cabeza de su hijo y le revuelve los cabellos.

—¿Quién te dio esto, Koshi? —su voz suena tranquila, muy contrario a su actitud de hace unos segundos.

Koshi responde que nadie. Que estaba viendo hacia el dragón, parpadeó y la carta estaba ahí. Tenía su nombre, así que era para él. Estaba bien tomarla, ¿cierto? Porque duda que haya otro niño ahí llamado Sugawara Koshi y que haya estado frente al hogar del dragón de Komodo.

Su madre le devuelve la carta y él no puede contenerse más. Sus dedos rasgan el papel y, ansioso, saca la carta dentro del sobre viejo. Ojos cafés y curiosos leen el katakana con el que está escrito el nombre de la escuela; notan los finos trazos de los _kanji_ que componen su nombre y sigue leyendo hasta que hay algo que le intriga.

—Mamá —llama y la mujer le da su entera atención—, ¿por qué dicen que esperan mi lechuza?

No tiene una lechuza y nunca en su corta vida se ha imaginado con una. Ella vuelve a tender su mano, pidiendo de manera silenciosa que la carta le sea entregada. Después de que Koshi lo hace, los ojos cafés de la mujer repasan los pedazos de pergamino una y otra vez, desde el nombre del colegio, pasando por la lista de libros que debe comprar hasta los objetos que debe llevar.

Sonríe. Es uno de esos gestos cálidos que su madre siempre tiene en su rostro, es una sonrisa que le indica que todo estará bien.

—¿Qué te parece si le enseñamos esto a tu padre?

Koshi asiente y ella le toma de la mano dando un ligero apretón.

* * *

Decir que su padre está sorprendido es poco. Está emocionado. Sus ojos oscuros brillan con tal intensidad que su esposa no puede evitar sentirse feliz también. Su padre siempre ha creído en la magia y, por ese hecho, amigos y algunos compañeros consideraban que el hombre es —aún lo hacen— una persona un tanto excéntrica. Su padre no se muestra incrédulo, ni siquiera piensa que sea una mala broma el hecho de que llegara una carta con su ubicación exacta, invitándole a realizar un curso de magia en un instituto en algún lugar de Europa. Koshi no sabe qué creer. De hecho, su padre encuentra frustrante el no poder tener una lechuza para confirmar la asistencia de su hijo.

Cuando el hombre se voltea a verle, Koshi está seguro de que tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro, pues su padre se acerca a él y le pide que se siente. Entonces le habla de una ocasión hace tiempo, cuando era más pequeño, en la que curó una herida en la mano de su madre con sólo haberlo deseado. Le cuenta más, por supuesto, todas ocasiones en las que él deseó hacer algo con fuerza y cómo cada una de esas ocasiones Koshi obtuvo lo que deseó.

Después de eso, su padre le indica que él le apoyará y el tiempo comienza a avanzar muy rápido, tanto que en lugar de aterrarle, le emociona.

El último día, en el que el tren se dirige hacia el colegio, ellos toman la decisión de levantarse al amanecer e ir al Callejón Diagon —el cual encuentran gracias a otro mago que los ve en apuros e identifica el pergamino típico usado en las cartas de Hogwarts— y, después, tras indicaciones de una amable bruja que está allí, llegan al banco de Gringotts. Los _gnomos_ les hacen saber las reglas del lugar, el cómo se puede adquirir una bóveda para sus ahorros hasta la manera en la que pueden intercambiar dinero _muggle_ por los galeones de oro, los _sickles_ de plata o los _knuts_ de bronce.

Una vez terminan en Gringotts, mientras su padre pide indicaciones de aquí a allá en un casi perfecto inglés —en algunas palabras su acento japonés sale a relucir—, van a Madame Malkin a comprar sus túnicas. La bruja, una señora muy amable, habla animada con Koshi y le ruboriza al llamarle 'lindo'. Toma sus medidas y le dice que tiene las túnicas perfectas para él, así que va por ellas. Cuando se las entrega —tres de ellas, de acuerdo a su lista de objetos que debe llevar al colegio— se reúnen con su padre y se encaminan hacia Flourish y Blootts. La librería es pequeña a comparación de otras que ha visitado con anterioridad, pero hay enormes estantes repletos de libros de distintos tamaños, colores y grosores que dejan a Koshi maravillado. Después de un rato, obtiene la lista completa de sus libros y se promete regresar después.

Koshi, ansioso, ha entrado al local que otro mago le indica a su padre tan pronto como lo señala. El letrero reza «Ollivander» y tiene la fecha desde la que han empezado a elaborar varitas. Son tantos años que Koshi no puede imaginar la cantidad de varitas que habrán creado.

Tras una ardua búsqueda —intentar con más de 30 varitas de distintos núcleos, maderas y medidas—, Koshi sale de _Ollivander_ grabándose las palabras del amable anciano que ha estado ahí: madera de roble, de 30 centímetros, elástica y con fibra de corazón de dragón en su núcleo. Koshi cree que, a pesar de que no ha visto más que las que ha probado, esa es la mejor varita que ha visto y que verá.

Tras echar un vistazo al reloj, sus padres se apresuran en llevarle a la estación del tren. La estación está plagada de mucha gente que, ante los ojos del niño, se ve igual; ante los de su padre, no. Por algún motivo que su madre y él desconocen, el hombre es capaz de identificar a los magos —un hábito muy suyo el ser observador, según su madre— y de dirigirse hacia ellos, mezclándose como uno más, como si antes de que Koshi recibiera su carta él supiera todo de su existencia e historia.

Después de unos instantes, su padre le explica la situación, le da unas instrucciones; acciones que hace tan pronto como se lo indica. Corre hacia un pilar, aquel que está entre los andenes nueve y diez, confiado en que no se estrellará.

En un segundo está en la estación de las personas incapaces de creer en la magia; en otro, está despidiéndose de sus padres, abordando un tren y viajando hacia uno de los lugares más extraordinarios que pueda haber.

El trayecto es divertido, ve cómo los alumnos de distintas edades se pasean por el tren mientras él se queda en su compartimiento. No sabe qué hacer; está nervioso. Decide que, para tranquilizarse, puede ser buena idea el leer uno de los libros que lleva para el curso, aquel que trae a escondidas. Para cuando abre su ejemplar de _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ , un niño —supone que de su misma edad— entra y se sienta justo frente a él.

Su cabello es extraño, de color blanco y negro que se asemejan a las plumas de la lechuza que lleva en su jaula; está peinado hacia arriba, en punta, como si tratara de parecer más alto.

—¿ _Oya_? —es lo primero que dice al verle frente a frente, sus ojos enormes parpadean como si con ello absorbieran su figura entera.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Sin embargo, parece que el niño pierde el interés en él tan rápido como llegó. Se la pasa viendo unos instantes su lechuza —aún en su jaula y ahora a su lado, junto a la ventana— para, después, sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica algo envuelto en un papel color azul metálico. Sus manos juguetean con eso unos segundos antes de que lo suelte y lleve sus manos a su cabello; exasperado, grita.

—¿¡Por qué no hablas!? —le pregunta a Koshi, sus ojos grandes y cafés bien puestos sobre él.

—¿Lo siento? —no sabe qué decir más que una disculpa y no está seguro de por qué debe darla; pero esos ojos le miran con tal intensidad que es imposible el no hacerlo.

De pronto, el chico cambia su expresión de forma drástica, como si recordara algo que no ha hecho. Entonces le ve limpiar una de sus manos en su túnica y duda en tenderla hacia él; Koshi la toma entre la suya y da un ligero apretón. El otro niño sonríe y el gesto es tan amplio que le toma por sorpresa.

—Soy Bokuto Kotaro… ¿O Kotaro Bokuto? —la mano sigue ahí, entre la suya, sin dejarle ir. Un gesto de duda cruza por el rostro del chico, como si fuera de vital importancia la manera en la que se presenta.

—Está bien, soy Sugawara Koshi —le sonríe y el niño se sorprende; Koshi empieza a pensar que ese chico es alguien muy raro y que, un poco, se parece a su padre—, ¿Bokuto- _san_?

—Oh, Bokuto está bien —su sonrisa sigue siendo amplia—. Así que también eres de Japón, ¿eh? Primero pensé que eras de Japón y luego pensé «¿y si no es así?». Entonces Akaashi me habría dicho que ni siquiera me sé presentar ante la gente… pero eso no es cierto, porque, a mi edad, claro que sé presentarme como el buen mago que soy y…

Bokuto deja ir su mano y no para de hablar. Menciona distintos nombres y cosas de las que Koshi jamás ha escuchado y, si es honesto, el largo viaje se pasa rápido con el otro hablando casi sin parar, cambiando temas de una manera tan drástica que es imposible aburrirse. Comen algunas ranas de chocolate —aquellas con la envoltura azul— y grajeas de sabores —con unos tan extraños que no quiere ni recordar— antes de que les avisen que están a punto de llegar.

Bokuto abandona su asiento de un salto, toma la jaula de su lechuza de manera brusca y se despide, diciéndole que espera verle pronto y que estén en la misma casa. Por supuesto, Koshi no sabe a qué se refiere, pero responde que a él le gustaría lo mismo y sólo alcanza a ver cómo la túnica de Bokuto ondea un poco antes de desaparecer en el vagón del tren.

Suspira.

—Inhala, exhala —se dice y el tren se detiene por completo.

Recoge su libro, olvidado desde hace tiempo y lo esconde una vez más entre su ropa.

Un hombre alto y fornido les saluda en el momento en el que todos bajan del tren y, con el atardecer de fondo, les sonríe y parece que sus ojos se entrecierran.

—Bienvenidos sean —la voz del hombre resuena. Es clara e imponente—. Si son de primer año, por favor vengan por acá.

Lo siguen de inmediato. Emoción, nerviosismo y ansiedad recorren el pequeño cuerpo de Koshi mientras camina por un sendero junto a sus ya compañeros. Puede avistar a Bokuto unos metros más adelante pero no hace amago de acercarse pues, al parecer, está entablando una conversación con otro niño. Sigue caminando hasta que, tras una curva, sus ojos reciben la primera vista del castillo que le alojará durante casi un año. Reposa en lo alto, con las ventanas iluminadas con fuertes luces de color amarillo y el cielo despejado sólo se encarga de resaltarle aún más.

—No más de cuatro por bote —la voz hace que devuelva su vista al frente, donde nota que todos se forman para subir a uno de los tantos botes que yacen sobre el lago.

Los de primero, como aquel hombre les llama, abordan cada todos los botes hasta que no queda ninguno vacío y ni un solo mago en tierra firme. Las pequeñas embarcaciones comienzan a moverse al mismo tiempo, desfilando de manera tranquila hacia la montaña, hacia el castillo. Atraviesan un pequeño túnel y llegan a un muelle. El bote del hombre fornido es el primero en golpear de forma ligera el minúsculo puerto, así que se levanta y deja que el siguiente bote se acomode por su cuenta para dejar pasar a los demás. Cuando todos abandonan los botes, el hombre les apresura pues indica que se han retrasado un poco y que, de tardarse más, la profesora encargada les llamará la atención a todos. Es una adicta al orden y la puntualidad, expresa.

Una enorme puerta de roble es el punto de su separación y, desde ahí, la severa mujer que es una «adicta al orden y puntualidad», les guía por el vestíbulo hacia otra habitación. En ella, les da la bienvenida y sonríe, las arrugas se presentan alrededor de sus ojos y a Koshi ya no le parece tan seria. Les habla del Gran Comedor, de que serán seleccionados para sus casas y de cómo dicha selección es un evento importante pues, indica, las personas en sus casas serán como los miembros de su familia —sólo que con ellos, a diferencia de con sus padres o hermanos, compartirán clases—. Les describe las cuatro casas y la competencia anual entre ellas, cómo la participación en clases es importante y eso hará, junto con el buen comportamiento, que ganen puntos para ellos o, de lo contrario, pueden perderlos.

Después de su pequeño discurso, sugiere que arreglen sus apariencias, después de todo, la ceremonia de selección es frente a todo el colegio. Con otra sonrisa se despide de manera momentánea de ellos.

Mientras ella no está, algunos deciden hablar.

—No importa en dónde esté —la voz de Bokuto sobresale entre las demás, al igual que su extraño peinado, sus particulares cejas y sus enormes ojos—, porque les ganaré a todos. ¿Verdad, Oikawa?

Bokuto voltea hacia su derecha, hacia otro niño, pero éste lo ignora o responde algo que Koshi no alcanza a escuchar. Cuando decide acercarse a Bokuto, alguien le empuja y casi se cae de no ser por otro niño que ha detenido su caída.

—¿Estás bien? —el niño le dice y le ayuda a incorporarse. Limpia una mota de polvo casi invisible y le sonríe. Acto seguido, se dirige hacia el otro—. Debes calmarte, Asahi. Ya te dije que no es cierto lo que ellos te dijeron —suspira—. Vamos, debes disculparte con él.

El otro niño, Asahi, parece que está a punto de llorar. Comienza a tartamudear una disculpa y Koshi no sabe cómo reaccionar hasta que el otro niño le interrumpe.

—Lo siento —una sonrisa tímida es dirigida hacia él—. No quiso empujarte, es sólo que le han metido ideas de que, para la selección, debe derrotar a un dragón o una serpiente gigante y, si debo confesarte algo —baja la voz para que el ruido de todas las conversaciones cubra su voz lo suficiente y así sólo Koshi pueda escucharle— aunque se ve que da miedo en realidad es muy tímido… y un poco cobarde —añade mientras, con uno de sus pulgares señala hacia Asahi—. Por cierto —continúa, elevando su tono al que ha usado antes— soy Daichi. O Sawamura. Como prefieras llamarme. Y este es Asahi; o Azumane. Como quieras llamarle.

Koshi sonríe, le recuerda a Bokuto intentando presentarse ante él.

—Sugawara Koshi —responde y hace una ligera reverencia y, cuando se levanta, la sonrisa está los rostros de los otros.

Sin embargo, no hay más tiempo para que continúen su charla, la profesora ha vuelto por ellos e indicado que hagan una fila.

Inhala. Exhala. Y comienza a caminar.

El Gran Comedor es, como su nombre lo indica, grande —de tamaño; y majestuoso— y, a donde sea que mire, hay algo. A sus lados hay estudiantes observándoles, llevan puestas sus túnicas negras mezcladas con distintos colores; arriba, las velas que iluminan la habitación flotan y el techo es una réplica del cielo nocturno despejado que vio momentos antes. Y, adelante, sobre una tarima y tras una larga mesa, todos los profesores están sentados y tienen la mirada puesta sobre ellos.

La profesora de antes coloca un taburete y, encima de él, un sombrero puntiagudo muy viejo. Un segundo después, el sombrero comienza a cantar. Es una canción extraña, Koshi se dice, pero tampoco puede evitar el aplaudir cuando los demás alumnos lo hacen. La emoción le embarga y quiere pronto estar ahí, sentado para probarse el sombrero y terminar aquello de lo que se trate su prueba de selección.

Un pergamino le es entregado a la profesora quien lo desenrolla y les indica que, cuando escuchen su nombre deben pasar y probarse el sombrero. Eso es todo. Cuando el primero en ser nombrado es Asahi, este se pone pálido, Daichi le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda y Koshi suelta una risilla.

A pesar de su edad, y ahora que Koshi lo observa, Asahi es muy alto para ser alguien de once años. Parece que camina seguro de sí, pero él no lo puede saber porque no ve la expresión en el rostro del otro. Asahi se sienta y se prueba el sombrero y, tras un par de segundos de silencio, el sombrero grita:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

A su derecha, todos en la mesa aplauden muy fuerte. El sombrero es removido de la cabeza de Asahi para que él vaya a sentarse con su «nueva familia». Koshi se pregunta si en su caso también será así.

Otros cuatro niños pasan —quienes son enviados a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y otro a Hufflepuff— antes de que el nombre de Bokuto sea llamado. Camina con paso seguro, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y la frente en alto. Sin embargo, esta vez y a diferencia de las anteriores, Bokuto se pasa un rato ahí sentado. Todos en el Gran Comedor aguardan en silencio y Koshi no sabe si algo anda mal; el rostro de Bokuto no muestra nada más que impaciencia. Un segundo después, el niño asiente y el nombre de su casa es dicho:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

De la misma forma en la que caminó hacia el taburete, Bokuto se dirige hacia la mesa que estalla en vítores y gritos al tenerle a él. Koshi se pregunta si el otro habrá conocido a muchas otras personas en el tren y por eso aplauden o si es porque Hufflepuff siempre celebra cada vez que alguien es enviado hacia su casa. Otro nombre es mencionado y Koshi se obliga a poner atención a la selección.

Unos cuantos niños más son sorteados, esta vez la mayoría van para Slytherin y sólo tres, de los cuales uno se llama Iwaizumi, son seleccionados para Gryffindor.

—Kuroo, Tetsuro.

El silencio se hace presente en el Gran Comedor. Algunas cabezas se giran hacia atrás y otros alumnos de primero, como él, hacen lo mismo. Es uno de los últimos, un niño alto y de cabello negro con un raro peinado —más que el de Bokuto— y cuyos pasos, al contrario de los del ya estudiante de Hufflepuff, son despreocupados. Cuando pasa a su lado, Koshi nota sus pequeños ojos y su sonrisa que, si es honesto, da un poco de miedo. El niño llega frente a la profesora y hace una ligera reverencia; un gesto de disculpa, quizá. Cuando se yergue ella dice algo que nadie más alcanza a escuchar y el niño, Kuroo, asiente.

—Genial —escucha a alguien a su lado— ha usado un hechizo para que nadie más le escuche.

Antes de que alguien más pueda añadir algo, el protagonista de toda aquella escena se sienta en el taburete y espera a que el Sombrero sea puesto en su cabeza. La profesora toma el Sombrero y este apenas toca las puntas de su cabello antes de que grite el nombre de la casa.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Kuroo se levanta tan rápido como se ha sentado y se dirige hacia su mesa. Los alumnos tardan unos segundos en reaccionar pues, hasta ese momento, nadie había sido seleccionado de forma tan rápida. Pero, para Koshi, cada nombre dicho acorta el tiempo en el que él tendrá que pasar por lo mismo.

La misma voz recita varios nombres, dedos largos y delgados hacen deslizar el pergamino entre estos.

—Sugawara, Koshi.

Su nombre es pronunciado y él parpadea, asombrado. Nota las miradas de los otros de primero sobre él.

Inhala. Exhala.

Camina seguro hacia el pequeño taburete que le espera. La profesora que ha llamado su nombre le sonríe animada y él devuelve el gesto a la vez que el nerviosismo comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo —ella susurra y Koshi se pregunta si el que él le haya escuchado de manera tan fuerte es debido al hechizo que el otro niño ha mencionado antes. Toma asiento y la mujer quita el sombrero del lugar donde lo ha dejado.

El sombrero se mueve inquieto entre los brazos de la profesora y Koshi puede sentirlo aunque no pueda verlo. Están a punto de ponérselo, empero, ni siquiera llega a tocarle la cabeza cuando este grita:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Koshi se levanta y se acerca hacia la mesa del extremo derecho, aquella que tiene los estandartes verde y plata y toma asiento junto a otros dos de primero. A él no le reciben vítores ni gritos, sólo unos cuantos aplausos desganados y otros motivados de sus compañeros de primero.

—Qué emocionante —un alumno dos años mayor que él habla con veneno en su voz— debían dejarnos al _sangre_ _sucia_.

Las palabras reciben un asentimiento por parte de otros alumnos hasta que una mirada de un chico mayor les hace callar.

Para Koshi, aquellas palabras, si bien no las comprende del todo, le hacen sentir mal. Mientras el resto de la selección transcurre, él observa sus manos. Les da vuelta y nota cómo sus venas resaltan un poco. Levanta las mangas de su túnica sólo para ver que no hay nada de diferente en ellas que las de sus padres, incluso que las de Bokuto.

 _«Debían dejarnos al_ sangre sucia _.»_

¿Acaso hay algo mal en él y no se ha dado cuenta? ¿O es algo que sus padres le ocultaron?

—No te preocupes —el niño a su izquierda le susurra. Es él, el de ojos pequeños y extraña sonrisa—. No hay nada malo con tu sangre… o contigo.

La sonrisa de Kuroo Tetsuro se transforma sólo un poco pero Koshi no lo nota. No lo hace porque sus palabras le reconfortan y le ayudan a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que ha aparecido frente a él.

No hay nada malo en él y, por el momento, se empeña en creer eso.

* * *

 **Notas:**  
Y he aquí el capítulo 2 que parece apresurado y que no quise ahondar en muchos detalles porque así fue. Mentira. Este capítulo, así como quedó, es producto de mis malas decisiones y de no saber qué escribir o, mejor dicho, cuánto escribir sobre una cosa. Además, siento que cada día escribo peor y esa es una de las razones del por qué aún no termino otro capítulo.

En fin, delirios míos.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Amortentia

Mily: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero no decepcionarte con esta historia.

* * *

 **Dos**

 _Amortentia_

* * *

—¿Cómo te castigaron esta vez, Tetsu?

Nishinoya, aquel muchacho problemático y extraño de Gryffindor que tiene una atracción innegable hacia lo que no le concierne, les recibe con lo que se puede considerar es una seña de "preocupación": señala hacia el reloj que cuenta las esmeraldas para la casa de Slytherin y el decremento es muy notorio.

Como el tema del castigo en cuestión.

Sawamura sonríe ante el sobrenombre de Kuroo pero este otro no objeta —es obvio, Kenma piensa, que se está burlando de su amigo—. Kuroo hace un ademán con la mano, indicándole a Nishinoya que se mueva para que él pueda tomar asiento; el chico de Gryffindor se mueve y Kenma piensa en ir hacia su propia mesa; sin embargo, algo le dice que se quede ahí. Es curioso, piensa, cómo Sugawara, Kuroo y él invaden el lugar de los estandartes rojo y dorado.

—Con un ensayo y una poción —responde y bebe un sorbo del jugo de calabaza de la copa frente a él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Sugawara pregunta y Kenma jura que en los ojos cafés se refleja su entera curiosidad.

Kuroo no contesta, sólo sonríe y hace un gesto de indiferencia con la mano, como si hablar de lo que hizo no fuese importante, después de todo, Kuroo tiene esa manía de ganar puntos para su propia casa y después perderlos por una " _nimiedad_ ". La molestia de sus compañeros de Slytherin es obvia pero nadie se atreve a reclamarle por ello, al menos no desde que se enteraron de que Kuroo sabe hechizos no verbales.

—Pasó algo interesante en la demostración de hoy —Sawamura comenta y Kenma no sabe si lo hace para quitar la atención de Kuroo o si lo hace por otro motivo. Sus sospechas aumentan cuando Sugawara le da un codazo en las costillas, lo que provoca que Sawamura se quede sin aliento por un momento.

—¿Qué pasó, Daichi-san?

El movimiento de Sugawara atrae la atención de Kuroo y de todos los demás. Kenma observa y estudia a cada uno de los que le rodean. Nishinoya y Tanaka les ven con ojos ansiosos, Sawamura sonríe —aún con dificultades para respirar— y Sugawara frunce el ceño. Sin embargo, no tienen tiempo de decir algo porque una conocida voz cantarina, un grito lleno de afecto, llega hasta ellos. Kenma nota cómo un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Kuroo y éste, con su sonrisa fingida y un tono de voz amable, se despide de todos antes de marcharse sin siquiera escuchar respuesta alguna.

Kenma observa el lugar por el que Kuroo se ha ido y nota, además, la mirada café que sigue su silueta hasta que desaparece tras las puertas del gran comedor. Devuelve la vista hacia los chicos de Gryffindor y el muchacho de Slytherin y no le sorprende ser ignorado pues sin Shoyo, el chico larguirucho de cabello negro que siempre está con él o Kuroo, no es como si su presencia le sea de utilidad a alguno de ellos y, si es honesto, tampoco le interesa.

Abandona el gran comedor y recorre los fríos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su destino. Para muchos, Kuroo es un enigma; para él, quien le conoce desde hace años, es la persona más simple —y más compleja— que puede haber.

La bibliotecaria le sonríe cuando llega. No es raro ver a un estudiante de Ravenclaw ahí, y mucho menos a él, alguien que gusta de la tranquilidad que sólo ese lugar le puede brindar.

Sus ojos observan cada mesa hasta que logran vislumbrar a su amigo. Su mano se mueve demasiado rápido; está garabateando sobre un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Y bien? —Kenma pregunta en voz baja al llegar. Las pupilas pequeñas de Kuroo le ven y luego miran hacia su espalda, como si se asegurara de que nadie más viene con él. Nadie le seguiría, eso es obvio. Al no obtener respuesta (y que Kuroo devuelva la vista hacia su pergamino), intenta otra vez—. Es la primera vez que te comportas así.

O, al menos, la primera vez que Kenma le ve comportarse así.

Kenma toma asiento frente a su amigo y este ni siquiera alza la mirada para verle. Frunce el ceño; otra primera vez: Kuroo le ignora. Por lo general, se la pasa hablando y hablando hasta que Kenma deje lo que sea que está haciendo para poder regalarle su entera atención. Kuroo es como un gato, se dice, uno que no puede estar quieto y que hará lo que sea para captar la atención de quien sea.

Con la excepción de Sugawara Koshi.

No es necesario que le confiese algo, basta ver su comportamiento para saber que su amigo está enamorado de su compañero de Slytherin.

—¿De qué hablas, Kenma? —responde Kuroo, al fin, después de un tortuoso silencio de cinco minutos.

Kenma no necesita verse en un espejo para saber la expresión que tiene en su rostro. Una ceja alzada; la incredulidad escrita en su mirada y a lo largo y ancho de su cara.

—¿Desde cuándo te peleas en los pasillos? —presiona—. Si la enfermera no te hubiera dado esa poción y puesto un hechizo te verías horrible.

—La poción y el hechizo eran muy fáciles, lo pude haber hecho yo —comenta mientras saca de su mochila mensajera otro pergamino bien cuidado. Comienza a escribir en él, adornando con sumo cuidado el título.

 _«Amortentia. Preparación, uso y consecuencias.»_

—Ese no es el punto —Kenma replica pero intenta con otra cosa—. ¿Por qué usaste _amortentia_ en Oikawa?

Esto llama la atención de Kuroo, quien parece volver a la normalidad y muestra una de sus típicas sonrisas juguetonas, de esas que su rostro siempre parece tener cada vez que está tramando algo malo.

—No había alguien mejor para probar la poción.

Kuroo se levanta y toma uno de los libros de los estantes cercanos a ellos. Se atreve a asegurar que es uno de pociones avanzadas, uno que le ayudará a terminar su ensayo. Kuroo vuelve a la mesa y se sienta, busca de manera rápida la página que desea y se pone a escribir. Pasan un rato en silencio y Kenma decide no esperar más; saca el aparato que le han prestado en la clase de _Estudios Muggles_ y se pone a "jugar".

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasa, pero está consciente de que se trata de horas. Al menos el tiempo de juego se lo indica así. Kenma escucha el rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino —lo que le desconcentra un poco de lo que está haciendo— y, cuando echa un vistazo, nota que Kuroo está escribiendo su ensayo en japonés… otra vez. Suspira a la vez que Kuroo sigue en su empresa, escribiendo y rayando algunos _kanji_ que no le parecen correctos.

No entiende del todo el por qué Kuroo sigue metiéndose en problemas por un asunto que a la parte afectada no le interesa —o, al menos, así parece ser—.

« _Ah, sí_ » piensa para sí « _porque_ _está_ _enamorado_ _de_ _él_ ».

Alguien entra en la biblioteca y Kenma aparta la mirada de su juego para ver —por simple curiosidad— al recién llegado. A su lado, Kuroo hace lo mismo y, aunque la sorpresa aparece fugaz en aquel pequeño par de ojos, también hay alegría y Kenma se siente obligado a regresar la vista hacia Sugawara.

En cuanto les ve, el muchacho de cabellos plateados les sonríe y se dirige hacia ellos —Kenma le echa la culpa de ese comportamiento de negación a que ambos pertenecen a la misma casa—. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentarse junto a ellos, se queda de pie.

—Hola —comienza con voz baja para evitar que le reprendan.

—Hey —Kuroo responde y echa un vistazo hacia la espalda de Sugawara—. ¿Sawamura no viene contigo?

Sugawara frunce el ceño y una expresión de molestia se plasma en su rostro. Hay algo desconocido en sus ojos que Kenma no puede descifrar con totalidad. ¿Es enojo? ¿Afecto? ¿Molestia y agradecimiento, tal vez?

—No —dice con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que ha tenido antes—. Dijo que tenía otras cosas por hacer.

Silencio. Ambos desvían la mirada, Kuroo hacia su ensayo; Sugawara hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Las manos de Sugawara se abren y cierran, su cuerpo se mueve un poco, parece dudar.

—Oh —es todo lo que Kuroo responde.

Qué incomodidad.

Un segundo después, Sugawara y Kuroo se ven el uno al otro, ignorando todo lo que está a su alrededor. Hay un silencio que, a diferencia del habitual de la biblioteca, Kenma encuentra perturbador… y es por eso que decide alejarlo. Un hechizo apenas susurrado obliga a un libro a abandonar el estante que está a su lado. El ruido del golpe atrae las miradas de los chicos de Slytherin hacia él y, a modo de precaución, Kenma esconde de forma hábil su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica; abre los ojos, como si el sonido también le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Es Sugawara quien reacciona primero. Recoge el libro, acostumbrado a hacerlo siempre él, sin recurrir a la magia a menos de que sea necesario. Con delicadeza, como si con algún movimiento brusco pudiera arrancarle las páginas viejas, devuelve el libro a su lugar.

Kenma observa. Nota cómo la expresión de Kuroo se relaja, se suaviza y olvida el incidente; cómo su mirada recae en las manos del otro, como si quisiera tocarlas.

—¿Estás bien? —Sugawara pregunta a Kenma y este le pone atención al muchacho sin descuidar por completo las reacciones que sus acciones o palabras puedan causar en Kuroo. Asiente sin siquiera decir algo; Sugawara sólo suspira de alivio y Kenma sabe que ya está acostumbrado a su casi inexpresivo rostro—. Bueno —continúa en un susurro y asomándose hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que la bibliotecaria no va hacia ellos—. Iré a terminar mi ensayo, ¿nos vemos luego?

Kuroo tarda un segundo en responder.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí… Claro.

Cuando Sugawara desaparece de su vista y se encamina hacia las mazmorras, es cuando Kuroo se voltea hacia Kenma. Ojos pequeños y acusadores le miran pero a él no le importa, ya está acostumbrado.

—¿Y bien? —dice ante su silencio y él no es capaz de apartar la vista de Kuroo. Kenma se levanta y toma sus cosas, no sin antes guardar en otro lugar su varita—. ¿Vas a decirme qué fue todo eso?

Kenma camina y abandona la biblioteca, Kuroo viene pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, no se necesita llevar Adivinación para saber que la bibliotecaria está reprendiendo a su amigo por hacer ruido en un lugar en el que debe haber silencio total. Así que Kenma camina y camina hacia el lado oeste del castillo, esperando encontrar pronto las escaleras de caracol que le llevarán a la torre de Ravenclaw y, por ende, a su cómoda cama.

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchan y Kuroo le da alcance. No luce agitado pero sí molesto. Tal vez sea porque no le esperó. Y Kenma, siendo él y queriendo cobrarse una de tantas cosas que su amigo le ha hecho, habla antes de que el otro sea capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Has cambiado —declara con la seriedad que merece la situación. Es un hecho y no necesita que Kuroo lo niegue—. Además —prosigue cuando la escalera está a la vista y están a punto de separarse para irse a sus respectivas casas—... es muy doloroso… y frustrante.

Se detienen justo antes de llegar al pie de la escalera. El rostro de Kuroo muestra una expresión de ignorancia que Kenma detesta porque sabe que no es fingida.

—¿Cambié? ¿A qué te refieres? —pone las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encorva un poco la espalda—. ¿Es doloroso y frustrante que haya cambiado?

Kenma suspira.

—Oikawa te buscará mañana —le ignora con otro asunto que, a ojos de Kenma, es igual de importante; tal vez un poco menos—. No le gustará para nada la idea de que hayas puesto _amortentia_ en su bebida. Será mejor que le obligues a beber el antídoto ahora, cuando te hace caso, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kuroo sonríe de esa forma tan amplia que a Kenma le recuerda cuando su amigo solía hacer travesuras con Bokuto y se enorgullecían de ello sin importar si les ponían un castigo.

—El profesor de Pociones siempre dice que debemos probar que funcionen, ¿no lo crees? Además —desvía la mirada hacia la pared, su sonrisa sigue presente—, ¿para qué apresurar las cosas? Será divertido.

Kenma suspira otra vez. ¿Será cierto aquel rumor que muchos de Hufflepuff creen? ¿Que cada vez que suspiras estás más cerca de la muerte? Como sea, considera proponer a los profesores que impartan una clase sobre cómo soportar a los alumnos de las distintas casas; es un conocimiento que a cualquiera en Ravenclaw le gustaría tener, al menos para saber cómo poder llevar una vida tranquila en Hogwarts.

Y es el momento en el que Kenma recuerda algo de vital importancia.

—Sí, pero ¿recuerdas que Oikawa duerme con Sugawara? —hay una reacción; el cuerpo de Kuroo se tensa—. Tal vez Oikawa quiera reunirse con la _persona que más ama_ para dormir junto a él y Sugawara intentará hacerle volver a su propia cama… tal vez ni siquiera pueda terminar su ensayo y él rara vez no entrega un ensayo…

—¿Crees que eso suceda? —los ojos de Kuroo están puestos en él y en su rostro no hay más que mortificación.

Un estudiante de Ravenclaw pasa a su lado y lanza una mirada reprobatoria hacia Kenma. Él no responde hasta que el otro ha desaparecido por completo por las escaleras.

—Es lo más probable. Mañana hay práctica de _Quidditch_. Tú también tienes que asistir… y sabes muy bien cuáles son los efectos de la _amortentia_ y… —Kenma se queda callado al ver que Kuroo saca las manos de sus bolsillos y se yergue—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.

Kenma le ve caminar primero para después empezar a correr por el largo pasillo. Suspira otra vez. La figura de su amigo desaparece al doblar la esquina y es cuando él también da la media vuelta y sube las escaleras de caracol. Cuando llega a la entrada, le presentan el acertijo que necesita contestar para pasar. Alza una ceja y considera que, tal vez, Ravenclaw pudo haber ideado un mejor método para proteger a sus propios estudiantes de ajenos a Ravenclaw, a Hogwarts. Un acertijo lo puede contestar cualquiera.

 _«Una invitada quiere pasar a tu hogar, usas lo que sea para que no pueda entrar. Es inútil, ella logra pasar. ¿Tu invitada es…?»_

Kenma abre la boca para contestar. Un recién llegado, a su lado, responde en su lugar.

—La muerte.

Les dejan pasar y Akaashi le sonríe en silencio. Una vez adentro, en la comodidad de los sillones azules y rodeados del azul y el bronce, Akaashi se vuelve a dirigir hacia él.

—¿Y bien? —su voz es tranquila y divertida a la vez—; lo vi por el pasillo. Tenía un poco de prisa.

Akaashi no necesita nada más para delatarse, para mostrar que ya sabe lo que él dirá.

—Sigue siendo doloroso y frustrante —responde, honesto, mientras otro suspiro se encarga de abandonarle.

Yendo hacia su dormitorio, se encuentran con el prefecto, el chico que ha visto antes a Kenma y a Kuroo junto a las escaleras. Su mirada sigue siendo reprobatoria y Kenma le ignora, sin embargo, Akaashi lo nota. Es imposible que no lo haga. Siguen su camino, no tienen nada que compartir con él.

—Ya lo notará… o se lo dirá —Akaashi le dice en cuanto llegan a su dormitorio en donde pueden tener un poco de privacidad.

—Espero que sí o tendré que obligarle a beber un suero de la verdad.

Akaashi ríe ante sus palabras y no se detiene ahí.

—Y si eso no funciona —su expresión es un poco aterradora, de esas que pone cada vez que Ravenclaw está a punto de tener un partido de Quidditch y sabe que están por ganar—, tendremos a Bokuto-san para recordárselo a cada momento.

Kenma no lo expresa en voz alta pero eso parece ser un buen plan.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Qué pasa conmigo que publiqué dos capítulos en tan poco tiempo? —Sí, me refiero a aquel que no me convenció del todo en otro fic largo que tampoco sé manejar y para mí, poco tiempo es en menos de un mes—. En fin. Capítulo corto y con mucha demora porque tenía algo escrito pero no era consistente así que tocó borrarlo y empezar otra vez.


	4. Sangre sucia

...

* * *

 **B**

 _Sangre_ _sucia_

* * *

Tetsuro llega a la clase de Pociones un poco tarde. El profesor ya se encuentra ahí pero, para su fortuna, está de espaldas y él es tan veloz y cuidadoso como un gato que nadie nota el momento en el que se cuela en la clase… a excepción del chico de cabello plateado que ahora está junto a él. Quizá debe admitir que es él quien ahora está junto al chico de cabello plateado. Da igual.

El profesor se gira y se aclara la garganta un par de veces; sus ojos oscuros se clavan en él y Tetsuro se da cuenta de lo que significa ese gesto. Parece ser que el profesor está al tanto de su impuntualidad y le humillará frente a toda la clase; tal vez le pida que se vaya en ese mismo instante y reste unos puntos a la casa de Slytherin.

—Abran sus libros en la página 45. Lean con cuidado y comiencen a preparar la poción que aparece ahí. Los ingredientes están por allá —señala un lugar, un armario viejo y oscuro—. Sin trucos.

O no. Tetsuro obedece sin pensarlo siquiera y nota el título en lo alto de la página: Poción para inducir sueño.

—Trabajarán en parejas —el profesor continúa—; la prepararán y, después, uno la tomará para probar su efectividad. No lo echen a perder —y sonríe. Es ese gesto que siempre hace cuando sabe que sus alumnos van a fallar y no le interesa si resulta lo contrario—. Comiencen.

Tetsuro sonríe también. Acepta el reto, por supuesto, porque creen que va a fallar cuando ni siquiera ha demostrado que es capaz de todo.

La habitación, si es que puede llamársele así, se llena de murmullos y peticiones. Todos comienzan a formar parejas y a arremangarse las túnicas para empezar a trabajar. A su lado, el otro chico permanece callado, sin moverse y con la mirada baja. Es extraño, se dice… hasta que las palabras llegan a sus oídos.

—Es obvio que nadie quiere hacer equipo con el _sangre sucia_.

—No vayas con él, es un _sangre sucia_.

—Un _sangre sucia_ en Slytherin. Sigo sin creerlo. Qué horror. Si mi padre supiera…

Tetsuro se percata entonces de la forma en la que las manos del chico forman puños y tiemblan un poco. Parpadea un par de veces antes de sonreír.

Una chica se acerca decidida hacia él, también es de Slytherin; pero antes de que pueda llegar y abordarle, da un par de toquecitos en el hombro de su compañero, lo que causa que él de un ligero sobresalto y todos a su alrededor dejen de hablar de casas, vergüenzas y _sangre sucia_. El chico de cabellos plateados se voltea a verle y Tetsuro le recuerda; recuerda esos ojos cafés asustados por palabras que no comprendió. El niño sonríe pero sus ojos permanecen igual, sin brillo alguno de emoción.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —su voz se escucha muy alta entre todo ese silencio; como si fuese un presentador que ha usado un _Sonorus_ en una final de Quidditch.

—¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? —Tetsuro es directo; sonríe una vez más y siente cómo ahora han atraído la atención de todos, incluso del profesor. Ojos grandes cafés le miran atentos.

—S-sí, claro —recibe un ligero tartamudeo con la respuesta afirmativa; la sorpresa en su rostro es evidente.

—No veo que estén trabajando —el profesor dice y todos vuelven a sus lugares tan pronto como pueden, los equipos se forman más rápido de lo que se hubiera pensado. El profesor da un último vistazo antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro.

Tetsuro se asegura de que su molesto profesor esté enfrascado en su lectura antes de ver al niño otra vez.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsuro —se presenta al fin; le tiende la mano y el otro la estrecha.

—Sugawara Koshi —responde. Ve de reojo a sus compañeros antes de continuar—. ¿No te molesta? —pregunta y Tetsuro está seguro de que ha hecho un gesto extraño porque Sugawara se apresura y añade—, el que sea un… _sangre sucia_.

Y él bufa porque la idea le parece ridícula.

—Es ridículo —lo dice en voz alta—. Espera, ¿sabes lo que es eso? —no sabía que un hijo de _muggles_ estuviera al tanto de los términos de su mundo.

Sugawara asiente y juguetea con una de las esquinas de la página de su libro.

—Alguien de Gryffindor me explicó.

Se pregunta quién podría haber sido, tal vez esa persona hubiera podido hacer equipo con Sugawara antes de que Tetsuro le preguntara y así se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas. No le gusta que las personas se escuden con excusas tontas para cosas (o personas) que no quieren comprender. Pero es mejor así, se dice. Tal vez la situación se hubiese agravado un poco si alguien de Gryffindor hubiese hecho equipo con Sugawara. Con Tetsuro a su lado, está seguro de que les dejarán en paz, al menos por el tiempo en el que dure la clase. Mira a Sugawara a los ojos, esperando que sus palabras sean escuchadas una vez más.

—Pero ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte —repite las palabras que ha dicho con anterioridad. Sonríe otra vez y siente que después le dolerán las mejillas de tanto hacerlo—. No hay nada de malo con tu sangre, el problema son ellos —apunta con la cabeza hacia los demás.

Algo cambia en la mirada del otro niño y no sólo en ella, también en su postura. Tiene la mirada en alto, su espalda está recta, sus hombros se echan hacia atrás.

—Tienes razón.

Tetsuro no puede estar más cautivado. Sugawara le sonríe y es uno de esos gestos que encuentra difíciles de odiar. Las mejillas se colorean de rojo y su voz parece haberse quebrado un poco, como si estuviese a punto de llorar… y la siente. Siente la magia que proviene de él, siente cómo le rodea y, en un instante, se desvanece.

Él también sonríe; quiere creer que ese momento y la sonrisa de Sugawara son para él. Da una ligera palmada en el hombro del otro, lo que lo sobresalta un poco pero no se queja.

—Así que… —Sugawara comienza— poción para inducir el sueño.

Tetsuro asiente. Deciden ocupar sólo un libro —de esa manera tienen más espacio para trabajar— y ambas cabezas se inclinan sobre él. Copia los ingredientes en un trozo de pergamino y Sugawara apaga una risita cuando se voltea hacia él. No entiende qué sucede hasta que el niño de cabello plateado le señala el trozo de pergamino con los ingredientes escritos en un _katakana_ impecable. Una costumbre que tiene bien arraigada y que, por más que intenta escribir en inglés —la mayoría de las veces lo logra—, su japonés parece nunca querer abandonarle.

Divide la lista y entre los dos van a conseguir al armario del profesor todos los ingredientes necesarios —Tetsuro se lleva unos de más—. Cuando el fuego está listo y el caldero cuelga sobre él, Sugawara está a punto de empezar con la preparación de la poción. Él le detiene.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? —se gira hacia el libro para releer las instrucciones.

—No es eso —aclara y voltea a ver al profesor quien sigue inmerso en lo suyo—, pero tengo una mejor idea.

Y, con la ayuda de su nuevo compañero, crea una poción más potente y que, sin duda alguna, prueba en uno de sus odiosos compañeros.

La poción del olvido nunca le había salido tan bien.

* * *

Es obvio que les suspenden y no es obvio, ni común, que Tetsuro se haya echado la culpa de todo. No es común, pero es lo correcto y eso en alguien de Slytherin dice mucho. ¿Por qué nadie se atreve a creer que es un chico amable y lleno de buenas intenciones? Ah, sí, debe ser porque se ha negado a preparar un antídoto o siquiera revelar los ingredientes de su poción. Además, está seguro de que su profesor puede elaborar el antídoto más rápido de lo que un _simple niño_ podría —y la sonrisa en el rostro de su profesor decía más que mil palabras—.

Cuando llega a la mazmorra está tan cansado que siente que podría dormir una semana entera —hibernaría igual que un oso, sólo que los osos no hibernan en septiembre—. La profesora de Gryffindor no ha dejado de regañarle y le ha encargado un ensayo para reflexionar sobre sus actos en cuanto le hubo anunciado que había terminado su castigo —los baños nunca habían estado tan limpios—. Sólo piensa en dormir que no nota que alguien le espera en la sala común.

—Hola —su voz es tímida y sus palabras parecen un susurro; sin embargo, Tetsuro alcanza a escucharlas. El fuego crepita e ilumina el rostro de Sugawara—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

¿Ayudarle? Oh, por el incidente.

—No, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Fue mi idea. Además —dice al ver el indicador de los puntos de la casa de Slytherin y notar que las esmeraldas se han reducido de forma considerable—, el perder puntos puede que les sirva de lección.

Sugawara asiente y sonríe. Pero esta vez es diferente; es una sonrisa llena de alegría, no de alivio como la que le mostró en la clase de Pociones. Su sonrisa se transforma de a poco en una carcajada que asombra a Tetsuro.

—¿Viste… —comienza entre risas— viste sus caras?

Tetsuro las recuerda, llenas de incredulidad y miedo hacia ellos.

—Sí —responde y también empieza a reír, el cansancio parece alejarse de su cuerpo por unos instantes—; no sabían qué pasaba… y sus pociones tampoco funcionaron.

El prefecto de Slytherin llega para ver por qué hay tanto ruido. Está molesto por haberle interrumpido en sus labores y, una vez les hace callar, les obliga a ir a sus dormitorios. Tetsuro ve cambiar la expresión en el rostro del prefecto, cómo el desdén sólo va dirigido hacia su compañero quien no se da cuenta de ello; que sigue feliz, recordando la desastrosa clase de Pociones.

Bajan unas escaleras hasta que Sugawara le llama, la duda sigue presente en el tono de su voz, como si fuera erróneo que un _sangre sucia_ le hablara.

—Este es mi dormitorio —juega con sus dedos; está nervioso.

—El mío está más abajo —Tetsuro señala hacia las escaleras y sonríe—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Y Sugawara vuelve a regalarle una de esas sonrisas que en tan poco tiempo se está acostumbrando a ver. El niño asiente y se despide de él con un gesto de la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta de aquella habitación compartida. Tetsuro permanece en el pasillo de la mazmorra por unos cuantos segundos más antes de ir a su propia habitación. Es en ese momento que piensa que haber venido a Hogwarts no fue tan mala idea como pensó al principio.

* * *

Como es costumbre, se despierta en medio de la noche. Sudor frío le recorre la frente y la espalda; se sienta mientras sus pequeñas e inútiles manos agarran con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los ojos e inhala profundo, se repite una y otra vez que sólo ha sido una pesadilla y ahora está bien, está lejos de casa, en un lugar seguro. Su respiración se normaliza al pasar unos cuantos minutos y su corazón se empieza a tranquilizar. Escucha atento el ruido a su alrededor y lo único que sus oídos pueden captar es que sus compañeros de habitación están dormidos.

Con pasos ligeros y sin hacer el menor ruido, se dirige hacia su baúl y saca de él una playera limpia. Se apresura en secarse el sudor y tan pronto como se cambia vuelve a su cama.

Inhala profundo una vez más y cierra los ojos. Inhala, exhala y cuenta hasta diez.

Uno… Todo estará bien.

Dos… Él no tiene la culpa.

Tres… Todo está en silencio.

Cuatro… Sus padres están muy lejos.

Cinco… No volverá a soñar con lo mismo.

Seis… No hay gritos ni discusiones.

Siete… Hoy hizo un nuevo amigo.

Ocho… Le gusta su sonrisa.

Nueve… Quiere verle otra vez.

Diez… Mañana le buscará y estará con él.

Tetsuro sonríe y vuelve a dormir.

* * *

Horas más tarde, despierta gracias al ruido de sus compañeros quienes no tienen ni un ápice de remordimiento por haberle interrumpido un buen sueño (esta vez). Por lo general, siempre se levanta temprano —ya sea que las pesadillas le ataquen o no— pero en esta ocasión no quiere levantarse. Quiere seguir en su cómoda cama y robarse todas las almohadas del dormitorio, construir un fuerte y ser capaz de sólo escuchar el silencio.

Sin embargo, recuerda ojos cafés y cabellos plateados y obliga a su cansado cuerpo a levantarse, a vestirse de negro con verde y plata. Se molesta en peinar su cabello unos cuantos minutos para poder alisarlo pero desiste en poco tiempo porque lo que hace es en vano. Su cabello es indomable y, aún con magia, tratar de resolver ese problema es imposible.

Una mirada rápida al espejo después y decide que está listo. Sus pasos ligeros le hacen abandonar su dormitorio sólo para estar de pie en el pasillo por un par de minutos. Considera la idea de bajar e ir habitación por habitación para preguntar en dónde duerme su nuevo amigo, pero la deshecha antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse.

Dos segundos más y se encuentra dando media vuelta para abandonar la mazmorra de Slytherin y así dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor. Es un camino que se sabe de memoria desde el segundo día de su llegada al castillo —porque se escabulle como un gato y gusta de pasear hasta perderse y poder regresar sin que alguien importante lo note—.

Sus pies son rápidos, así que llega en menos tiempo del que creyó a su destino. Con su mano pequeña empuja de manera ligera la puerta y, cuando se abre y logra pasar, la magia le recibe, como siempre, con una perfecta imitación del cielo. Las nubes se agolpan y anuncian una lluvia temprana que será duradera. En cada mesa se destaca algo aparte de sus propios colores: en Gryffindor, algunas bromas; en Hufflepuff, algunas risas y cuchicheos por parte de otros; en Ravenclaw, algunos libros siendo prestados y hay pronunciaciones correctas de hechizos; y, en Slytherin, una cabellera plateada rodeada por otras. ¿Dónde se han metido los profesores?

—Hey, miren al _sangre sucia_ —uno de los bravucones se burla y a sus palabras le siguen carcajadas tontas—. Aún me pregunto qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí. No me importaría lo que…

—No hay nada de malo con mi sangre —Sugawara interrumpe. Su pequeño ceño permanece fruncido, su voz y su mirada se muestran molestos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el otro niño apenas logra decir las palabras, su rostro se torna rojo de enojo y aprieta los dientes.

—Dije que no hay nada de malo con mi sangre —repite en voz aún más alta, lo que ocasiona que un niño de Gryffindor que estaba cerca de ahí se detenga.

Tetsuro avanza y avanza hasta que está justo frente a los bravucones. Uno de ellos lo nota y le hace señas a su amigo, haciendo que éste se voltee a verle.

—Oh, Kuroo —la sonrisa odiosa se ensancha en el rostro del otro. Tetsuro se siente asqueado—. No sabía que te agradaran los _sangre sucia_ —hace énfasis en aquel par de palabras y mira de reojo para disfrutar la reacción del pequeño hijo de _muggles_.

—¿ _Sangre sucia_? —Tetsuro repite mientras finge inocencia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque es un hijo de _muggles_? —suelta una risita mientras la burla se muestra en sus ojos—. Deberías verte en un espejo. ¿Sabes? Te pareces a esos _muggles_ que no dejan de molestar a los que son menores que ellos —su sonrisa se ensancha, su espalda se yergue de manera que, aunque es más pequeño que su compañero, su figura se ve más imponente—. Creo que se llevarían muy bien. Es más, creo que quien tiene la sangre sucia eres tú.

La risa de Sugawara que sigue a sus palabras provoca que cierta tonalidad roja comience a tornarse morada. Tetsuro no tiene miedo alguno, incluso cuando pareciera que aquel bravucón quiere lanzarle un hechizo con la mirada; incluso cuando la mano del tonto ese se desliza por su túnica en busca de su varita. Tetsuro está dispuesto a todo, si el otro quiere un duelo, que así sea.

—¿Sucede algo? —el profesor de Pociones llega, su tono de voz es tranquilo y se encarga de estudiarles con aquel par de ojos negros que tiene—. ¿Y bien, Walker?

Walker —Tetsuro ahora sabe parte de su nombre— y sus compañeros, a diferencia de hace unos momentos, permanecen en silencio. Se encargan de amenazarles con la mirada y Tetsuro y Sugawara se encargan de responderles con la misma intensidad. No van a retroceder, no por esto.

—No es nada, profesor —Walker arrastra las palabras, aprieta los dientes por el coraje que se obliga a contener.

Una razón más para que la sonrisa en el rostro de Tetsuro se ensanche.

—Bien —el profesor dice y asiente con la cabeza. Su mirada se dirige hacia las esmeraldas y permanece ahí durante un par de segundos—. Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin. Las mentiras son algo que nadie aprecia, así que espero lo tengan presente la próxima vez que se les ocurra hacer algo similar —hace una pequeña reverencia—. Buen día.

El profesor se marcha, su túnica se mece con cada paso que da y deja a tres alumnos de primero agradecidos y a otros más grandes refunfuñando. Es algo bueno, piensa, que los profesores se preocupen por sus alumnos y les den lecciones fuera de las aulas y las clases.

Los bravucones se marchan y es entonces que el niño, aquel que fue por el profesor, se acerca a ellos. Tetsuro le ha visto desde lejos y, por supuesto, ha escuchado de él. Oikawa Toru. Hijo de padre _muggle_ y madre bruja, se hizo conocido poco a poco por su talento en Transformaciones y en las clases de vuelo —un niño prometedor para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin—. En Pociones, siempre hace equipo con otros dos niños de Gryffindor y Tetsuro no puede evitar pensar que tal vez Oikawa no disfruta mucho de su estancia en Slytherin.

O de sus compañeros.

El niño, arreglándose un mechón de su cabello, se acerca una vez que el profesor se ha retirado.

—Estuvo cerca, ¿eh? —sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, siguen las siluetas de los bravucones; como si quisieran asegurarse de que no se les acercarán en esos momentos—. No necesitan agradecerme.

—No íbamos a hacerlo —Tetsuro replica.

Su comentario, al parecer, no es bien recibido por Oikawa; sin embargo, el niño parece tomar una decisión, pues quita de su túnica polvo que a simple vista no pueden notar. Se endereza y les sonríe de una forma que dista de educada.

—Soy Oikawa Toru. Mi lema es «si vas a golpearlo, hazlo hasta que se rompa».

—Creo que no es necesario que te presentes así, Oikawa —Sugawara dice y Tetsuro, es honesto, está un poco sorprendido. El niño de cabello plateado, al verle, decide responder a su pregunta silenciosa—. Estamos en el mismo dormitorio.

—Dai-chan ya venía —Oikawa dice con voz aún más baja que casi se pierde en el barullo del Gran Comedor—. Pero cuando vio que Kuro-chan llegó, regresó a su mesa.

¿Dai-chan? ¿Sería el chico que Tetsuro vio antes? Su curiosidad es grande, así que dirige su mirada hacia la mesa con los estandartes rojos y dorados y nota a un par de niños de mirada similar. Uno es Hajime —lo recuerda por un encuentro que tuvo con él y con un chico de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca— y, el que está a su lado y nota en ese momento la mirada de Tetsuro debe ser Dai-chan. Hay algo en ese niño que no puede descifrar bien, tal vez tenga que ver con la magia que le rodea, se dice. Así que, mientras Oikawa pasa a su lado y toma asiento junto a Sugawara, Tetsuro se hace la promesa de hablarle a Dai-chan en un futuro.

Después de que su estómago gruñe, el niño se dirige hacia el lugar vacío junto al de cabellos plateados mientras piensa que los desayunos y comidas ya no serán tan aburridos.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando tienen clase de Pociones, Tetsuro conoce de manera formal a Sawamura Daichi —mestizo, amigo de Sugawara y Oikawa, compañero de Iwaizumi, jugador de Quidditch— y decide que no es un mal chico.


	5. Bludger

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de otra _crack!_ pair; un pequeño tributo.

* * *

 **Tres**

 _Bludger_

* * *

Yu es muchas cosas. Es un alumno orgulloso de Gryffindor, es guardián de su equipo de Quidditch —a pesar de su estatura—; admirador de la bella e inteligente Kiyoko-san, un desastre en Pociones y también es amigo y conocido de los estudiantes más extraños que Slytherin pudo tener.

Y ahí va uno de ellos.

—Oh, Tetsu.

El otro se sobresalta un poco y, cuando da la media vuelta, su cara se llena de alivio y su cuerpo se relaja un poco. Yu le da alcance y puede notar que Kuroo tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos. Está agotado.

—Por un momento pensé que se trataría de Oikawa.

Tras sus palabras, recuerda cómo el otro chico de Slytherin llegó al Gran Comedor exigiendo saber el paradero de Kuroo. Yu, acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, le ignoró por un tiempo hasta que Daichi (que estaba a su lado en ese momento) comentó sobre lo extraña que le había parecido la actitud de Oikawa —si lo había dicho Daichi-san era porque había sucedido algo—. Así que, ¿por qué no preguntar en ese mismo momento?

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con Oikawa ayer?

Y ahí está de nuevo, un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo, un estremecimiento que le delata.

—Algo así —Kuroo responde pero no añade más.

Abandonan el castillo y una ligera lluvia les golpea la cara. El campo de Quidditch está lejos y ninguno hace amago de tomar su escoba y así llegar más rápido en ella. El pasto cruje apenas con sus pisadas y Yu —jura que no es un entrometido— muere de curiosidad; así que, como si con ello impusiera un tipo de presión para que el otro hable, no despega la mirada de Kuroo y nota que éste se está poniendo nervioso.

—Si no pones la vista en el camino, te caerás.

Mal intento de distracción, pero esta vez Yu le concederá una pequeña victoria.

(No significa que haya ganado la pelea.)

Después de un rato, parece que Kuroo avanza a zancadas y no está seguro de por qué lo hace, si porque quiere evitar cualquier tipo de conversación que involucre los sucesos del día anterior o porque en realidad quiere llegar e iniciar la práctica. Sea cual sea el motivo, Yu mantiene el paso aún si eso significa que deba caminar cada vez más rápido. Es más, puede aseverar que incluso podría llegar a ser tan intenso como Shoyo lo es con Kageyama.

Su instinto le grita que se mueva tan pronto como entran al campo de Quidditch y su cuerpo obedece. El sonido habitual del viento es desplazado por una _bludger_ que ha sido enviada en su dirección y que Yu, con aquellos reflejos que le fallan muy contadas veces, la esquiva. A su lado, ve que Kuroo también ha logrado evitarla.

—¿Estás bien? —Yu le pregunta a la vez que se acerca hacia él. Le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras su mirada sigue la trayectoria que la _bludger_ dibuja en el cielo.

Kuroo toma su mano y le da un apretón un poco fuerte. El muchacho se incorpora y, al igual que él, busca con aquellos ojos pequeños, en el cielo, lo que ha sucedido. En pocos segundos ambos se encuentran con una figura muy bien conocida.

Es Oikawa. El castaño sonríe de la misma forma que cuando ve a _Ushiwaka_ —Ushijima Wakatoshi, alumno de Ravenclaw y un tanto fortachón que, por fortuna, no habla a Kiyoko-san— por algún pasillo, aula o cada vez que Slytherin tiene una clase en conjunto con Ravenclaw. En su mano izquierda, y descansando sobre su hombro, está el bate con el que, Yu está seguro, ha golpeado la _bludger_ de hace unos instantes.

—Pero si nuestro mentiroso capitán ha llegado —grita con enojo nada disimulado ante otros dos miembros del equipo de Slytherin y uno de Gryffindor.

(Yu se felicita, ha llegado antes que Daichi-san y Ryu.)

Oikawa desciende con una elegancia propia de él, sin desperdiciar movimiento alguno, como si durante toda su vida hubiese estado sobre una escoba. En cuanto sus pies tocan tierra firme se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia ellos y, mientras más se acerca, el enojo en su rostro y en sus ojos es más evidente. Cuando el cazador de Slytherin no aparta la mirada de Kuroo, es cuando Yu se da cuenta de que hay un problema entre ellos.

—Tengo una explicación —Kuroo dice en ese tono de voz amable que logra exasperar a muchos de sus compañeros (Daichi-san incluido) pero Oikawa no hace amago de retroceder.

—¿En serio? —su mano no deja de mover el bate, con su derecha afianza aún más el agarre sobre la escoba—. Más vale que comiences a decirme qué patética excusa merece que sea engañado y envenenado por _amortentia._

—No es veneno, es…

—Sé lo que es, Kuroo Tetsuro-kun.

Permanecen en silencio unos cuantos minutos antes de que un suspiro abandone la boca de Kuroo. El capitán de Slytherin lanza una mirada hacia el campo de Quidditch y Yu le imita. Los otros estudiantes están tan inmersos en sus asuntos y tan acostumbrados a las discusiones entre Oikawa y Kuroo —dramas de Oikawa, según Hajime-san— que han optado por ignorarles. Entonces, Yu se voltea una vez más hacia los otros dos y nota la falta del característico brillo en los ojos de Kuroo.

Entonces, Kuroo cierra los ojos y su rostro comienza a cambiar. Su mejilla izquierda comienza a tener un brillo rojo, una grieta que se extiende a lo largo y ancho y muestra su _verdadero_ rostro. Cuando abre los ojos otra vez, el encanto se ha disipado. Morado y verde tiñen su mejilla y parte de su frente y mandíbula. Yu se acerca para ver de cerca, para asegurarse de que no está alucinando.

—Peleaste con alguien.

Lo que abandona la boca de Oikawa no es una pregunta. Se quita uno de los guantes que lleva y acerca sus dedos hacia la mejilla del capitán.

—Eso duele —dice y Oikawa no se detiene. Sus dedos siguen picoteando aquella mancha horrible de verde y morado.

—No me importa.

Kuroo suspira y permanece serio por unos momentos. Su piel parece quemarse otra vez, sin embargo, en esta ocasión vuelve a la _normalidad_ ; en pocos segundos no hay rastro alguno de los dos colores ajenos a su rostro. Yu ha escuchado hablar de eso, de la magia que se hace sin movimientos de varita y sin palabras en voz alta. También el rumor de que Kuroo es una de las pocas personas capaces de realizar magia no verbal desde que era muy pequeño. Oikawa retira la mano de su rostro.

—Sobre la _amortentia_ … —Kuroo se lleva una mano hacia la nuca y desvía la mirada hacia sus compañeros practicando antes de volver a fijarla en la de Oikawa—. Ayer peleé con alguien. Uno de séptimo —confirma las palabras del castaño—. Me enteré de que están esparciendo rumores sobre Suga-chan —hace una pausa—. Algunos de primero y segundo ya no se le acercan, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Sí —es Yu el que responde. Ha escuchado rumores sobre el _sangre_ _sucia_ de Slytherin en la sala común de Gryffindor pero, siendo alumnos de esa casa, no le dan importancia. Varios de sus compañeros incluso se han acercado a Suga por curiosidad sólo para descubrir que es una de las personas más interesantes que puedan conocer.

Alguien que, en palabras de ellos, jamás pensarían que pertenece a Slytherin.

—¿Fue por eso? —Kuroo asiente y Oikawa deja salir un suspiro. No dice más durante unos segundos, como si considerara cuáles serán sus próximas palabras—. Aún es temprano —dice—, si alguien viene le diré que planeamos tener una sesión de práctica en conjunto.

Cuando Yu y Kuroo asienten, éste comienza a contar lo que pasó. Iba solo en uno de los pasillos y escuchó hablar a uno de séptimo sobre el inútil _sangre sucia_. Palabras que Kuroo, Oikawa, Yu, y todo aquel que conoce a Sugawara sabe que no son más que mentiras. Es mentira que es un inútil, que sólo se gana el favor de los profesores por ser el único en Slytherin hijo de dos no magos… la lista de insultos sigue, Kuroo menciona, así que su raciocinio se esfumó y su mente se apagó. Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta y, cuando volvió en sí, el profesor de Pociones había utilizado un hechizo para separarlos, les había restado puntos a todos los presentes —a excepción de Kenma y Akaashi, quienes fueron a notificarle— y sólo a dos les había puesto la tarea de realizar una poción compleja.

El profesor había revisado todos los libros de pociones complejas que posee. Después de meditarlo un rato, decidió cuál asignaría a su compañero de séptimo; realizaría una poción _multijugos_ y podía escoger imitar a quien él quisiera; su decisión fue transformarse en Bokuto —cosa que logró—. Kuroo, por otro lado, fue premiado con cierta libertad y eligió preparar _amortentia_.

—Tengo dos preguntas. ¿Cómo conseguiste tener la poción tan pronto? Si recuerdo bien, tarda tres semanas en estar lista —la curiosidad se muestra por completo en la mirada de Oikawa.

Kuroo le sonríe como cuando está en un partido de _Quidditch_ y se encuentra un poco acorralado. Se inclina hacia adelante y Yu da un paso más cerca; el muchacho de Slytherin baja la voz al contestar.

—Con un _giratiempo_.

—¿Tienes uno? —Yu pregunta de inmediato, la emoción en su voz provoca que la sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanche y que Oikawa se gire a verle con los brazos cruzados. Los ojos cafés de Oikawa le miran de una manera acusadora; Yu asiente y se lleva ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo su boca como si con ello pudiera evitar que las palabras salgan de ella cuando no deben hacerlo.

Y porque no quiere que un hechizo para silenciar sea conjurado en él.

—¿Por qué quería transformarse en Boku-chan? —Oikawa continúa cuando se asegura de que no habrá más interrupciones.

Kuroo y Yu, sin embargo, se muestran sorprendidos ante su pregunta.

—Para acercarse a ti. No conozco otro motivo por el que quisieran ser Bokuto —Kuroo responde sin dudar de sus propias palabras ni por un instante.

—Oh —Yu comprende al fin la situación y las miradas de los otros dos se enfocan en él—. Es por eso lo de la poción del amor y por qué la usaste en Oikawa.

—No sólo eso —el gesto usual de Kuroo, aquella sonrisa que enoja a unos y alegra a otros regresa a su rostro—. Le pedí a Kenma y Akaashi que le avisaran a Bokuto que había alguien igual a él. No le dejó en paz hasta que el efecto se desvaneció.

—¿Me pueden explicar de qué se trata esto? —Oikawa interrumpe, molesto.

—Pero si ese está enamorado de ti, ¿no lo sabías? —Yu responde con toda honestidad y sorpresa. Lo más probable, piensa, es que el _senpai_ aquel haya estado celoso de Sugawara por compartir habitación con Oikawa; le tenga envidia a Bokuto y a Iwaizumi por ser muy cercanos al cazador de Slytherin y, como Iwaizumi es una persona que da mucho miedo y a quien todos respetan y reconocen, no era una buena opción para la poción _multijugos_.

Aun así, hubiera sido mejor que se transformara en él que en Bokuto.

La carcajada de Kuroo disipa sus pensamientos y le toma poco tiempo ver el sonrojo y desagrado mezclados en el rostro de Oikawa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Daichi-san llega y pregunta, a su lado, Iwaizumi y el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor les observan de una manera extraña.

—No es nada —Oikawa dice apenas conteniendo las emociones y, con el sonrojo aún en el rostro, golpea fuerte con el pie y se eleva hacia el cielo, dejando atrás a su capitán y a todo el equipo de Gryffindor.

Yu se alegra, en esos momentos, de ser él y no una de las _bludger_ que Oikawa devolverá con toda su fuerza es mañana.

* * *

Al finalizar la práctica, Yu se siente agotado y satisfecho. A pesar de que la tensión nunca abandonó el equipo de Slytherin, sus contrincantes jugaron como siempre: bien coordinados, enfocados en sus metas, demostrando con ello que pueden apartar sus problemas y resolverlos después —a excepción de él, nadie más es capaz de notar el pequeño conflicto que hay entre Kuroo y Oikawa—.

Un chico de tercero guarda las _bludger_ —es el turno de Gryffindor de hacerlo— mientras Daichi-san explica sus aciertos y errores durante la práctica. Alaba a Oikawa, quien a pesar de ser la primera vez jugando como un golpeador, lo ha hecho de manera excelente. La amargura se expresa en el tono de voz y en el rostro del ahora capitán de Gryffindor cuando les anuncia que un triunfo sobre Slytherin aún parece lejano; lo peor es cuando Iwaizumi lo secunda.

A lo lejos, Oikawa y Kuroo despiden al equipo de Slytherin y, después, comienzan a hablar. Oikawa mantiene su mirada fija en Kuroo y éste, de vez en cuando, voltea hacia varios lugares como para comprobar que nadie se les acerque. Gryffindor también se separa en cuanto Daichi les agradece su participación en el equipo y les indica que pueden marcharse. Nada de trabajar más de lo necesario, dice.

Pero Yu no se va al castillo, va hacia los dos jugadores vestidos de esmeralda porque, aunque tal vez ellos no lo quieran, él será el intermediario en caso de que su discusión llegue a algo verbal más _dañino_. Sin embargo, cuando llega con el par de chicos, encuentra a Oikawa con una extraña y satisfactoria sonrisa y a Kuroo un tanto avergonzado.

Después de eso, abandonan el campo de Quidditch y Yu sigue sin comprender qué ha sucedido.

* * *

Yu conoce varios porqués en esa misma tarde.

Es curioso, se dice, que la mayoría de las cosas que han sucedido hayan sido en el Gran Comedor. Se encamina hacia su lugar y nota a Sugawara, quien destaca entre los estudiantes; él es la única silueta que tiene verde entre aquellos que portan el rojo orgulloso y el valiente león justo encima del corazón. Observa a su alrededor y, en la mesa de Slytherin, puede notar cómo algunas emociones no muy agradables se dirigen hacia Sugawara. Las expresan en sus miradas, sin parpadear, sin distraerse con nada ni nadie hasta que Oikawa y Kuroo hacen su entrada.

Oikawa grita un _Iwa-chan_ tan lleno de emoción y alegría que hacen que el chico que antes veía a Sugawara se centre en el castaño —ese ha de ser aquel del que Kuroo les habló—. Alcanza a escuchar un _Protego_ por parte de Iwaizumi y una queja por parte de Oikawa mientras él, como el observador que siempre ha sido, ve cómo se levantan los otros y se marchan. A su lado, Kuroo también les sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparecen tras las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Los ojos de Yu se cruzan un momento con los de Kuroo, quien le regala una sonrisa educada antes de ver a la persona sentada detrás de él. Aquella sonrisa se transforma y en las pequeñas pupilas hay un tipo de afecto que Yu conoce muy bien. Sigue la mirada del capitán de Slytherin y entonces lo descubre.

Es Sugawara.

Yu se hace a un lado y permite que Kuroo se siente junto a su amigo, cosa que hace sin pensarlo. Cuando todos están sentados, es cuando Daichi-san decide hablar sobre su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sobre _patronus_ que tienen una forma específica pero cambian con el paso del tiempo debido a algo, a un posible evento significativo en la vida del invocador.

—¿Conoces a algún _patronus_ que haya cambiado, Daichi-san? —Ryu pregunta, se encuentra igual de intrigado y entusiasmado que Taketora a su lado.

Daichi-san asiente pero no dice nada más.

Sin embargo, Yu sigue observando, sigue notando cosas, como el brillo de emoción que no desaparece en los ojos de Sugawara y la forma en la que el afecto de Kuroo se transmite y está escrito en sus pequeñas pupilas cafés y en su postura junto a Sugawara.

Los profesores comienzan a aparecer y echan un vistazo en su dirección, señal para que el trío de Slytherin abandone los cómodos lugares que pertenecen a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y regrese a su mesa; en su trayecto, Kuroo y Oikawa discuten mientras Sugawara ríe, manteniéndose al margen de la situación.

Es al notar esas acciones, esa distancia entre ellos, que Yu recuerda las palabras de su profesor Takeda, que la magia proviene de las emociones, sean buenas o malas y, si lo que él dijo es verdad, significa que lo que está pasando entre ellos es mágico también.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**  
Tal vez hay errores, pero ahora tengo cero motivación. Ah, y un pie lastimado.


	6. Quidditch Slytherin

**Notas:** Soy un desastre viviente.

* * *

 **C1**

 _Quidditch_

* * *

—Mi almohada no está.

Oikawa dice tan pronto como entran a su dormitorio. La ausencia de ella es clara, es la única cama a la que le falta. El niño castaño corre hacia su cama y revisa debajo de ella, esperando encontrarla ahí. Al no hallarla, comienza a buscar por toda la habitación, tocando los muebles —por si se ha hecho invisible—, asomándose debajo de las camas de los demás, e incluso tentado a revisar los baúles de sus compañeros para asegurarse de que nadie la tenga.

Koshi le ayuda a buscarla y, a pesar de que la habitación no es tan grande y que el equipo de búsqueda consiste de dos personas, no logran encontrarla.

—¿Quieres la mía? —Koshi le ofrece—. No tengo ningún problema para dormir sin ella. Tal vez tu almohada aparezca mañana.

Oikawa le mira y, después de unos segundos, sonríe y acepta su oferta.

Esa noche, Koshi duerme un poco intranquilo.

* * *

Cuando llega la mañana, la almohada sigue sin aparecer. Sin embargo, no tienen tiempo de qué preocuparse cuando ese día inician las pruebas para decidir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de _Quidditch_. Oikawa no se muestra interesado y, en su lugar, le incita a que lo haga.

—Si Iwa-chan y tú juegan, tal vez me anime después.

Dice antes de desaparecer por las puertas del dormitorio para irse a desayunar. Pero Koshi no quiere comer, no cuando su estómago se revolotea y no se tranquiliza de ninguna manera.

Inhala y exhala profundo un par de veces antes de aventurarse e ir hacia el Gran Comedor. La mazmorra luce desierta, por lo que supone que sus compañeros están durmiendo, practicando, tal vez comiendo.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose hace que su vista se aparte del suelo y ahora esté fija hacia el frente. Su atención cae en el niño que ha salido de su dormitorio y éste, cuando también nota su presencia, le sonríe. Es Kuroo.

Koshi le alcanza y, tras entablar una pequeña conversación, abordan el tema por el que se han levantado temprano. Expresa sus dudas, sus temores; ¿qué pasará si se cae de la escoba? ¿Si hace algo mal?

«Lo piensas demasiado, Suga-chan. Lo harás bien.»

Kuroo declara, seguro de sus palabras mientras le da un pequeño apretón en el hombro. Y Koshi sonríe mientras desea que las palabras de su compañero y amigo se hagan realidad.

* * *

En el aire, aun cuando el cielo está lejos, se siente más cerca de él. No puede describir la sensación que se apodera de su cuerpo. El viento es un poco frío, pero sabe que, si quiere derribarle de esa escoba, necesitará aumentar su fuerza.

Su recién nombrado capitán, un chico de sexto año llamado Dalmasso, de cabello negro y pálida piel, da instrucciones a otros miembros del equipo para después girarse hacia ellos. Pregunta por sus posiciones, por qué quieren jugar. Kuroo responde de inmediato, con la seguridad y determinación que le caracteriza, que desea ser un guardián, encargarse de bloquear o desviar la _Quaffle_ que cualquier cazador se atreva a lanzar. Dalmasso parece un poco impresionado, pero pronto esa emoción se ve disfrazada por la seriedad que, se espera, un capitán debe tener.

Por otro lado, Koshi dice que, para él, el _Quidditch_ es divertido. Al ver los partidos de Slytherin no podía evitar el emocionarse, pero no puede describir la forma en que su estómago da un vuelco cada vez que interrumpen una jugada, la decepción en él cada vez que el marcador del equipo contrario aumenta. Pero sí sabe que quiere jugar, y que no le importa su posición siempre que sea capaz de estar ahí arriba, junto a ellos.

La mirada de su capitán cambia una vez más, una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro. El muchacho de sexto se da la media vuelta y dice que regresará en unos instantes, pronto iniciarán la prueba. Su actitud le parece extraña y, cuando se gira un poco para comentarle a Kuroo sobre ello, éste tiene sus pequeños ojos fijos en él. Se ve sorprendido, como cuando presencia un hechizo o una poción hecha por primera vez.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta al fin, un poco incómodo con la manera en la que Kuroo le observa. Eso parece sacer a su amigo del trance en el que se encuentra.

—Nada —responde a la vez que sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Koshi no tiene oportunidad de decir algo más; el capitán Dalmasso llega y da la orden para comenzar.

* * *

Decir que se encuentra agotado es mentir: está destrozado. Su cuerpo duele como no imaginó y, aunque está acostumbrado al dolor que un deporte suele dejar, no se compara con el actual. El capitán indicó que nadie se contendría y ha cumplido su palabra. A su lado, Kuro está igual que él… bueno, se encuentra mejor que él.

—La próxima semana anunciaremos los resultados de la prueba —otro chico, de tez morena y ojos oscuros anuncia a todos los interesados frente a él—. Es todo, pueden ir a descansar.

La multitud se dispersa y, a su lado, Kuroo busca algo de entre sus bolsillos. Koshi está demasiado cansado como para mover un solo dedo pero, cuando ve que Kuroo le tiende un pequeño envoltorio azul, hace el esfuerzo. Es una rana de chocolate.

—Cómela —a pesar de que se trata de una orden, no se siente como tal—. Te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo pudiste guardarla sin que se hiciera pedazos? —Koshi pregunta entre mordiscos, maravillado y recuperando un poco de energía.

—Sé algunos trucos —responde con una sonrisa tan grande que sus dientes se asoman.

Koshi sonríe también mientras su mano toma aquella que se extiende ante él.

* * *

El Gran Comedor luce, como siempre, repleto de gente —más ahora, que los que vienen de sus prácticas están dispuestos a devorarlo todo—. El techo encantado imita las nubes del cielo _real_ , copia aquellas gotas de agua que caen y desaparecen antes de que logren tocar a algún estudiante, maestro u objeto. Delante de él, Kuroo avanza con pasos tranquilos y sigue sosteniéndole de la mano. Es un agarre pequeño pero firme, dispuesto a ayudarle si se desploma a causa de sus tambaleantes piernas.

Llegan pronto a la mesa de Slytherin, en la que toman asiento y deciden qué es lo que van a comer. Kuroo se ha sentado a su izquierda, cediéndole el paso y el lugar a pesar de que Koshi le hubo reclamado varias veces por ello —se detuvo en el momento en el que supo la razón—.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta cuando nota que Kuroo sigue sin moverse y no hay nada en su plato.

—Nada —responde después de un instante de silencio y le sonríe para después tomar lo primero que esté a su alcance.

Cuando escucha el sonido del tenedor golpeando el plato, se da cuenta. Las voces que estaban presentes y cercanas a ellos se han apagado, hay miradas fijas en platos, en las ventanas enormes, en la imitación del cielo. Cualquier fragmento de conversación ha quedado en el olvido y es reemplazado por murmullos de «sangre sucia» y «aberración».

Los pequeños dedos de Koshi agarran su pantalón mientras su mente trata de ignorar aquellas palabras y su rostro intenta no mostrar preocupación. Sus labios forman una línea extraña que quiere imitar una sonrisa, pero no es capaz de lograrlo.

Una mano, un poco más grande que la suya, le obliga a desprender sus dedos de la tela y a entrelazarlos con los otros. Koshi levanta la mirada de ambas manos y busca la de Kuroo quien, con aquel par de pupilas pequeñas, parece repetir palabras dichas atrás:

«No hay nada malo con tu sangre. No hay nada malo contigo.»

Kuroo le sonríe y Koshi puede sentir cómo hay algo que emana de su amigo, algo que le hace sentir feliz. Esta vez, sus labios forman una sonrisa que dista mucho de ser falsa.

—No, no, Dai-chan, ya te he dicho…

Oikawa llega a ellos junto a Daichi, aquel niño de Gryffindor que conoció en su primer día en Hogwarts. Kuroo, como siempre, inicia una pelea verbal con ambos, quienes fruncen el ceño y se molestan tan rápido que Koshi no puede evitar reír. Oikawa y Daichi hacen un buen equipo, él también lo cree, pero sólo cuando se trata de cobrar venganza contra Kuroo pues, de lo contrario, siguen siendo rivales —porque, según Oikawa, son enemigos destinados; además, Sawamura se ha atrevido a robarle a Iwa-chan pues pasa más tiempo con _Daichi_ que con el propio Oikawa—.

Oikawa comienza una nueva discusión con Daichi y Kuroo; y éste, a pesar de que Koshi ya no percibe la misma animosidad en el ambiente, sigue sujetando su mano.

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando las clases han terminado por completo y la mayoría se encuentra cenando, Kuroo se levanta de la mesa de Slytherin, susurra un apenas audible _«Luego_ _regreso»_ y se dirige hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Koshi ve desde lejos cómo un niño de la misma estatura que Kuroo se nota sorprendido por su presencia y, un segundo después, se hace a un lado para que se siente a su lado.

Se sorprende, no porque Kuroo tenga otros amigos, sino porque con el niño de Ravenclaw se comporta de una manera tan diferente a como lo hace cuando está en compañía de él, Oikawa o Daichi. Otro niño más se les une, con el cabello mucho más corto y con una mirada igual de seria que su compañero de casa.

—¿Qué hace Kuro-chan por allá? —Oikawa llega y se sienta junto a él, su bolso junto con todas sus cosas es arrojado al suelo y se dispone a comer—. ¿Tiene amigos en Ravenclaw?

—Eso parece —Koshi responde porque al no saber nada, es lo mejor que puede suponer.

—Ugh, espero que no sea amigo de Ushiwaka. Si es amigo de Ushiwaka entonces no es amigo mío.

Koshi ríe, el tono de Oikawa le parece un poco exagerado, casi tanto como el ceño fruncido y la expresión de molestia en todo su rostro.

—Es un presumido, Suga-chan… y un rival al que quiero vencer a como dé lugar —en ese momento el rostro del niño castaño se transforma y parece recordar algo—. Es cierto, supe que Ushiwaka entró al equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, así que más les vale a Kuro-chan y a ti que lo derroten.

Koshi no contesta, pero sí busca con la mirada al niño del que Oikawa habla, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo para que Kuroo llegue otra vez con ellos y pregunte si ya terminaron de comer.

—Kuro-chan —Oikawa llama y los ojos pequeños del otro niño le ponen atención—. ¿Aquellos eran tus amigos?

Kuroo voltea hacia atrás para ver la mesa de Ravenclaw y rápido encuentra en ella a los niños con los que estuvo hace unos instantes.

—Sí, ¿acaso estás celoso, Oikawa? —pregunta para molestarlo y Oikawa, aunque está molesto, decide no responder para no perjudicarse a sí mismo. En cambio, decide repetirle la petición anterior.

Por supuesto, Kuroo acepta y promete que harán lo posible para llevarse la copa ese año.

* * *

.

.

.

 **C2**

 _Slytherin_

* * *

Mientras se lleva a cabo la selección esa noche, Tetsuro piensa que la derrota nunca supo tan amarga para cualquier equipo de _Quidditch_. En su segundo año, experimentó por primera vez el perder ante un equipo que, según Oikawa, tiene a una de las personas más talentosas y odiosas que tiene el disgusto de conocer en su corta vida.

Ravenclaw, más que cualquier ave, en esa ocasión le pareció que llevaban un fénix como símbolo, pues su equipo ha surgido victorioso de entre tantas derrotas de los dos años anteriores —al menos de los que Tetsuro puede ser testigo—. Ushijima Wakatoshi, un chico de su misma edad, se mostró superior a ellos al haber logrado para su casa la mayoría de puntos. No importó que los buscadores restantes lograran atrapar la _snitch dorada_ pues los estudiantes de azul les habían superado en goles.

Desde su punto de vista, Ushiwaka —como Oikawa lo llama— derrotó a Iwaizumi y Sawamura por diez puntos que se les hicieron amargos. Diez puntos que también les recordaron la promesa que hicieron a Oikawa pero no cumplieron.

—Ravenclaw tuvo suerte, eso es todo —dijo sin ningún ápice de reproche en su mirada—. Además, el capitán tuvo la culpa por no querer ponerlos en el juego contra ellos. El próximo año ganarán.

Tetsuro siente que no logra comprender del todo a Oikawa pues sus palabras, en ocasiones, tienden a decir una cosa, pero su comportamiento suele ser muy diferente.

—SLYTHERIN —el sombrero grita y Tetsuro aplaude, sin muchas ganas. A su lado, Sugawara y Oikawa aplauden con más ánimo al notar a un chico rubio y con un par de gafas negras caminar hacia su mesa.

Después de ello, otros ocho niños pasan para colocarse el sombrero, de los cuales dos van a Hufflepuff, tres a Gryffindor y los tres restantes a Ravenclaw.

La directora habla, su voz es clara entre toda la multitud de estudiantes. Da su discurso de bienvenida y presenta a los profesores. Comenta algunas reglas, mencionando que son las más importantes y que pronto se les harán saber las demás. Habla, además, sobre los puntos de cada casa, el cómo se cuentan y las formas en las que pueden ganar o perder. Cosas que Tetsuro ha escuchado tres veces ya.

El discurso termina, la magia actúa. Las túnicas que antes eran de color negro se pintan de rojo y dorado, amarillo y negro, azul y bronce, verde y plateado. A diferencia de otras mesas, en Slytherin no hay alguien que se muestre sorprendido por ese cambio. Es de esperarse, pues todos los de primer año son hijos de magos de renombre —aunque él jamás ha escuchado hablar de ellos— o de un mago y un no mago.

A su lado, Oikawa le da un codazo. El dolor llega en seguida y, cuando se gira para reclamar sobre ello, entiende lo que el otro niño quiere decirle. El ambiente es tenso a diferencia de las otras mesas, Sugawara sonríe y conversa con los recién llegados, tal y como hizo el año anterior. Tetsuro quiere decirle que no se esfuerce tanto, no después de notar las miradas despectivas que le dirigen todos, a excepción de un trío de primer año que incluye al chico de lentes.

Se gira hacia el otro lado para conversar con Oikawa. Sus labios forman una sonrisa amenazadora, sus ojos cafés tienen un brillo de determinación y sus dedos sostienen su varita con firmeza. Tetsuro cruza los brazos y su postura imita la actitud de Oikawa, ninguno quiere problemas esa noche, pero si no les dejan otra opción, quieren demostrar que están preparados para todo, incluyendo las consecuencias.

Los estudiantes entienden la advertencia. Echan una mirada a la mesa de profesores y notan que la directora les observa.

Las velas flotantes del gran comedor se deslizan y se mueven de arriba a abajo, iluminando a todos y regalando calidez al salón. La cena transcurre lo más tranquilo que se puede estar en la mesa de Slytherin, siendo rodeada por el bullicio de las otras tres.

* * *

El eco de un mal sueño le despierta. La mandíbula le duele y sabe que es por morder muy fuerte. Recuerda algunos gritos, nada más. Sus manos están heladas, sudor frío le recorre la espalda.

Pone atención a su alrededor y escucha los ronquidos y respiraciones pesadas de sus compañeros, inmersos en sus sueños para no despertar hasta el otro día.

Tetsuro no quiere estar ahí, dentro de los muros fríos que encierran un ambiente tranquilo y que le asfixia. Quiere salir tan rápido como pueda y su mente no encuentra una mejor solución que irse. Se atavía con su uniforme de _Quidditch_ y abandona su dormitorio —con escoba en mano—, deja atrás la mazmorra con la gracia y facilidad con la que un gato lo haría. Es rápido, certero, silencioso y seguro en cada paso que da. Evade al vigilante —al cual se encuentra un par de veces, llegando a preguntarse cómo es posible— y se felicita por su habilidad en ello.

Sigue y no se detiene hasta que se encuentra fuera del castillo. Sus pulmones se llenan con el aire frío de la madrugada a la vez que sus ojos absorben el manto infinito y estrellado sobre su cabeza. Se siente libre.

Se apresura en subirse a su escoba, no sin antes asegurar su varita está a salvo de cualquier incidente dentro de su túnica, y se dirige hacia el campo de _Quidditch_.

El viento le acaricia el rostro, la altura le hace sentirse vivo. Hace unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, despreocupado de todo y alejado de aquellos sueños que, o no recuerda, o le torturan con recuerdos que, aunque hayan transcurrido varios años, no puede superar.

Sigue volando, con el viento y una sonrisa en su cara, hasta que las luces de la mañana se asoman y sabe que es hora de descansar.

Tiempo después, cuando el capitán y el resto de Slytherin llegan, Tetsuro se encuentra descansado, con los pies en la tierra y mintiendo con un «llegué hace poco».

* * *

Sugawara llega unos minutos después que el capitán y grande es su sorpresa al ver que, detrás de él, varios alumnos de distintos grados siguen sus pasos. Y Oikawa está entre ellos. Tetsuro no se imaginó que hubiera más interesados en tomar las pruebas, al menos no desde que los rumores sobre su capitán se empezaron a esparcir.

—Llegaste temprano, Kuro-chan.

Tetsuro responde la declaración de Oikawa con una sonrisa y el trío de tercer grado permanece junto cuando el capitán repite sus palabras de hace un año; ellos le escuchan con la misma atención. Sin embargo, Tetsuro está pendiente de los movimientos de alguien más.

Sugawara ha permanecido en silencio desde su llegada al campo y, a pesar de que su mirada está enfocada en su capitán, su mente parece encontrarse en otro lugar. Tetsuro lo sabe porque Bokuto y Kenma se lo dicen a menudo y, en especial, se lo decían hacía cinco años.

Su atención se ve traída de nueva cuenta hacia sus compañeros, quienes han empezado a hacer pequeñas presentaciones —su nombre, grado y posición a la que aspiran—. Es una petición que el capitán siempre hace antes de comenzar las pruebas y, cuando la mirada de su superior se fija en Oikawa, Tetsuro no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Oikawa siempre ha sido un chico de sorpresas y, aunque Tetsuro ha podido entablar una valiosa relación de amistad y rivalidad con él —que difiere de la que tiene con Sawamura e incluso con la de Bokuto—, debe admitir que siempre hace algo que le sorprende. Y, para prueba de ello, Oikawa está ahí, tan temprano en el campo frente al capitán y listo para hacer las pruebas y demostrar que él es capaz de todo. La mirada llena de determinación aguanta la presión que el capitán ejerce para después moverse hacia Tetsuro y. Al final, se detiene en Sugawara; después sonríe.

No hay que ser muy tonto para saber lo que significa ese gesto en el rostro de Oikawa. Sin embargo, verlo y escucharlo difieren. Anuncia su nombre, en voz alta y llena de orgullo y confianza, dice su grado en el mismo tono y, cuando sus labios pronuncian la misma posición que la de Sugawara, la atención de todos en el campo se centra en sus dos amigos.

Con preocupación en su corazón, Tetsuro nota la manera en la que Oikawa vuelve a mirar al capitán —desafiante, confiado— cuando éste al fin dice:

—Empecemos.

* * *

Tetsuro está seguro de que Slytherin no había sido tan fuerte antes como en ese momento. Oikawa brilla, se eleva en el cielo con una gracia y facilidad que a muchos otros les ha tomado tiempo dominar. Su capitán, desde tierra, lo ha dicho. Parece que él se vuelve uno con el aire y agradece que el muchacho esté con ellos en Slytherin que en cualquier otro lugar.

Oikawa baja en cuanto se indica que la práctica ha terminado. Luce radiante, emocionado, como nunca antes lo ha visto. Tetsuro está feliz por Oikawa, por supuesto, pero no puede dejar de pensar que alguien tendrá que _ceder_ su lugar.

A su lado, Sugawara permanece serio y no comenta nada tras el breve discurso del capitán. Dalmasso —que ahora se encuentra en su séptimo año—, dice que pensará muy bien la estrategia a seguir y quiénes serán los titulares del equipo antes del primer juego, contra Gryffindor. El muchacho da la orden de retirada y se dirige hacia sus compañeros del mismo grado y con unos de quinto y sexto.

—Tengo que irme —Oikawa dice rápido, lo que obliga a Tetsuro a apartar la mirada de la espalda del capitán—. Prometí a Iwa-chan que desayunaríamos juntos.

—¡Kuroo! —Dalmasso llama antes de que él pueda decir algo. Se gira hacia su capitán, quien con un movimiento de su mano le indica que se acerque.

El niño trota hasta llegar junto al capitán y su segundo al mando, un muchacho moreno del que Tetsuro no sabe el nombre, pero al cual respeta por el hecho de ser mayor, no porque se lo merezca. Dalmasso se aclara la garganta, lo que devuelve la atención de Tetsuro hacia él. Entonces, se le ocurre decir lo que vio y sintió en la práctica. Menciona nombres que van acompañados de un "no", pero cuando alguien menciona a Oikawa —con emoción— y a Sugawara —con un deje de desprecio—, el capitán duda.

Tetsuro es honesto en algunas cosas que importan y, si llegan a pedir su opinión, la dará sin pensarlo mucho.

—Capitán. —La voz de Sugawara interrumpe lo que sea que haya estado a punto de decir cualquiera de los presentes. Su voz es seria y hay determinación en sus ojos cafés. Sus brazos descansan a su lado, una de sus manos aferrándose a su escoba. —Quiero hacer una petición.

Dalmasso arquea una ceja, da la espalda a su equipo.

—Te escucho.

Sugawara inhala hondo.

—Me gustaría que ponga a Oikawa en mi lugar.

Las palabras se escuchan tan tranquilas y seguras que Tetsuro duda de sus propios oídos.

—¿Es una dimisión? —se escucha un poco molesto, pero no presiona al otro.

—No estoy abandonando el equipo —sonríe—, pero creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Oikawa es mejor que yo —su mano oprime la escoba con mayor fuerza y Tetsuro nota cómo tiembla un poco—. No me importa si dicen que Oikawa me quitó mi lugar, no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí, no me importa si dicen que el _Quidditch_ no es para un _sangre_ _sucia_ como yo… si con Oikawa en el equipo ganaremos, está bien para mí.

Tetsuro siente el ambiente y percibe la sorpresa en su capitán. El rostro, por lo general estoico, no puede disimular la emoción.

—Ah —Sugawara continúa, un tanto incómodo por el silencio prolongado—, pero no voy a rendirme —repite—, porque si llega el momento en el que tenga que volver al campo, jugaré. No voy a perder ante Oikawa.

A la mente de Tetsuro acude aquel primer día en el gran comedor, cuando la magia en todas sus formas les rodeaba aunado al "no hay nada de malo con tu sangre" que sus labios dejaron escapar. Palabras como ambición, determinación y lograr un propósito llegan a él en un recuerdo sobre una tarde de estudio interrumpida por su padre, anunciando un cambio de escuela que le haría bien. Una en la que se habló de un castillo, sus casas y fundadores y las características que les otorga la pertenencia.

El niño de cabellos plateados sonríe, hace una reverencia educada con una inclinación adecuada y se retira antes de que Dalmasso acepte su petición. Mientras ve aquella figura hacerse más pequeña conforme se aleja, Tetsuro afirma que nadie de Slytherin pertenece más a esa casa que Sugawara.

* * *

 **Notas:** Fin de mi _spam._ Word me da una cuenta de palabras y FF me da otra. No sé cuál es la correcta, en este punto me da igual. Gracias por leer, por seguir aquí, por esperar a que mi cabeza, dedos y emociones se pongan a trabajar en esto.


End file.
